el tiempo cura todo
by sayuka-16
Summary: Despues de muchos años, Hermione Granger vuelve a Hogwarts pero sus amigos no seran los unicos que han cambiado. ¿como sera su regreso?, ¿que relacion tendra con sus amigos? ¿que ocultara? y lo mas importante ¿Draco volvera a confiar en ella?
1. Regreso

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes, excepto Alan pertenecen a la escritora de Harry Potter J.K. Rowling, esto no lo hago con animo de lucro sino solo por diversión.  
**

**Capitulo I. Regreso**

Después de seis largos y dolorosos años, Hermione Granger volvía a aquel colegio en el que tanto daño la habían hecho. Antes de entrar en el comedor, recordó una vez más la causa de su desgracia.

_-¿Por qué tengo que marcharme?-gritó Hermione.  
-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, pequeña –le contestó serenamente Dumbledore.  
-Pero no es justo –las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.  
-Lo sé, pero es por tu seguridad. Además, yo no puedo hacer nada contra la orden del Ministerio.  
-Yo puedo defenderme sola. Aparte, tendría que abandonar a mis amigos. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y principalmente Draco –su amistad con este último había sido una sorpresa para muchos.  
-Bueno… ¿y eso que importa?-preguntaba con cierta curiosidad.  
-Yo…bueno… es que el no sabe que soy hija de muggles. Por eso es mi amigo. Si se entera…  
-Entiendo, pero la ley es la ley. Todo hijo de muggles debe ser trasladado al colegio especial San Davinia para ser protegido de Voldemort -dijo muy serio.  
-Permítame decirle que esa es una ley tonta.  
-Pequeña, desde que Voldemort asesino a sangre fría a aquel grupo de muchachos, ninguno estáis a salvo. Sabes que he intentado por activa y por pasiva que os quedaseis, pero no conseguí nada. Ahora no desesperes, no voy a rendirme. _

Después de tantos años en San Davinia, luchando contra "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado", el colegio fue destruido. Por suerte, gracias a algunos profesores, habían trasladado a los jóvenes muggles a otros colegios. Ahora le tocaba a ella, volvía a Hogwarts. Deseaba tanto ver a sus amigos...

Ahora era una poderosa hechicera ya no podrían llamarla sangre sucia. Mientras caminaba se hacía miles de preguntas: "¿Cómo habrán cambiado mis amigos? Ahora que Draco sabe todo, ¿me odiará?"

Entró en el Gran Comedor e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Era su primer día y ya llegaba tarde. Se sentó en su mesa de siempre, decidió no buscar a sus amigos por no llamar más la atención.

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts, bienvenidos un año más -Comenzó Dumbledore.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir.

-Este año, a los de primer curso, como es costumbre, se les asignara las casas mediante el sombrero seleccionador –los alumnos volvieron a gritar, pero fueron interrimpidos por la serena voz de Dumbeldore -Por cierto, tenemos una alumna que viene de San Davinia, tiene dieciséis años, ha estado luchando contra Voldemort hasta la caída de su colegio.

Todo el grupo de Slytherin miraba con cara de asco –como de costumbre-. Mientras tanto, Hermione buscaba caras amigas; en la mesa Gryffindor distinguió a los que fueron sus dos mejores amigos, ambos parecían cuchichear, ignorando olímpicamente lo que Dumbledore anunciaba.

-Por favor, recibamos una vez más, como lo hicimos años atrás, a Hermione Granger.

Todos los que la habían conocido se quedaron sorprendidos. Harry y Ron ahora prestaban más atención de la que habían prestado minutos antes, mientras los ojos de un rubio platino comenzaban a emanar un frío muy fuerte, su aspecto era impasible, no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

Hermione reunió las fuerzas necesarias para poder levantarse frente a todas las miradas conocidas y ajenas. Según caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores, notaba a su alrededor las habladurías y las miradas se clavabandose en su cuerpo como puñales.

-Bienvenida de nuevo- sonreía el anciano.  
-Gracias -decía, un poco acomplejada por las miradas del alumnado.  
-Hay un pequeño pero importante problema, no podemos ponerte en la misma casa, puesto que ha pasado muchos años y tu corazón y tu magia han cambiado... ¿o me equivoco?  
-¿Me va a cambiar de casa? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, es cierto que he cambiado, pero no significa que no sea la misma -la muchacha habló más alto de lo que pensó.  
-Hermione yo no he dicho que te vaya a cambiar, pero tendrás que volver a pasar por el sombrero seleccionador.  
-De acuerdo, si no hay remedio... -se resignó, con él no merecia la pena discutir si sabía que no iba a conseguir cambiar su opinion.

El director le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza de la castaña.

-¡Uy! –Exclamó el sombrero- ¡Esta cabeza ya la conozco! Tu nombre era Hermione ¿cierto? Hace tiempo te coloqué en Gryffindor, pero ahora tu corazón ha cambiado... tantos años de lucha y deseo de muerte, te han corrompido –Hermiono no sabia que pensar- Veo que tienes aspiraciones muy distintas... –terminó la frase y pronunció su sentencia- ¡Slyterin!

Una exclamación colectiva inundo el comedor. Todos se asombraron, ya que el sombrero había asignado a la casa de Slytherin a una hechicera, a una hija de muggles, a una sangre sucia. Toda la casa de Slytherin comenzó a murmurar.  
Hermione ya no sabia que pensar ninguno de sus planes encajaba.

-¡NO! –Gritó- ¡mi lugar no es ese!

Nadie dijo nada. Hermione volvió a abrir la boca, pero una mirada asesina de parte de la profesora Mcconagall le hizo avanzar a regañadientes hasta su nueva casa.

Nadie dijo nada. Hermione volvió a abrir la boca, pero una mirada asesina de parte de la profesora Mcconagall le hizo avanzar a regañadientes hasta su nueva casa.

Terminaron de asignar las casas a los de primer año y cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse, ocurrió algo inesperado.

-Esperad un momento- pidió con su tranquila voz la profesora de transformaciones.  
-Este año –dijo Dumbledore- hay nuevas reglas en el castillo. La primera será que cada casa tendrá su sala común, como ha sido hasta ahora, pero las diferencias vienen ahora. Las habitaciones ya no pertenecen a chicas y a chicos, sino que serán mixtas -todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar sobre aquella nueva situación- Cada sala tendrá una habitación para una chica y un chico, con lo cual hay muchas más habitaciones y por lo que además de teneros que aprender una contraseña para entrar en la casa deberán aprenderse también la de su habitación -el director volvió a ser interrumpido por los gritos de alegría de los muchachos y por la quejas de las muchachas.  
-¡Silencio!-dijo un gigante levantándose.

Todo el alumnado se silencio de la impresión por la fuerte tonalidad de Hagrid.

-La segunda regla –continuó Dumbledore- es que además de dar como siempre la copa de la casa, habrá otras cuatro copas que será concedidas a las mejores habitaciones de cada casa y una super copa que será concedida a la mejor habitación de todas, dichos puntos se conseguirán con los trabajos exigidos por los profesores y por el aprendizaje de convivencia. Aunque no será fácil, porque vuestra pareja será lo más opuesta a la otra persona. Así se reforzaran los lazos perdidos entre los dos sexos. Terminamos la reunión aquí, ya pueden irse a sus habitaciones. ¡Ah!, un último aviso, los puntos conseguidos serán reflejados en unos paneles.

Hermione fue la primera en salir, puesto que era la más cercana a la puerta. Cogió un papelito con la habitación que le tocaba y recogió sus maletas.

Entró en la habitación, deposito su equipaje y se metió en la ducha para relajarse. Ese día había sido tan extraño.


	2. Una nueva y caótica vida

**Capitulo II. Una nueva y caótica vida**

En el baño de una de las habitaciones de Slytherin se encontraba Hermione aturdida, sumergió su cabeza en el agua enjabonada, eran demasiadas cosas extrañas en muy poco tiempo, la caída de San Davinia, volver a Hogwarts, pertenecer a la casa que siempre la odio por su forma de ser, volver a ver a sus conocidos y enemigos, todo aquello era demasiado difícil para asimilar, se coloco los cascos del i-pod y se relajo.

Draco acababa de llegar a su habitación, se tumbo en la cama, se sentía furioso, triste, alegre todo aquello al mismo tiempo; furioso por recordar todo aquello que llevaba tiempo queriendo olvidar y alegre porque durante el tiempo que duraba el curso no vería a sus padres y no tendría que acatar las tontas leyes que él solo aceptaba por tener un odioso apellido. Se quedo dormido.

Hermione salio del baño se sentía realmente relajada, se cambiaria, leería un rato y se iria a dormir. Abrió la puerta, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor la habitación no era tan fea incluso resultaba algo atractiva, paredes de color verde, las camas poseían unas sabanas de color plateado y la estructura estaba constituida por madera de roble. En una de las camas se encontraba un muchacho tumbado el cual no podía identificar debido a las cortinas que la rodeaban.

Sabia que tarde o temprano su compañero llegaría, se acerco para ver quien se encontraba durmiendo, andaba de cuclillas para no despertar al muchacho, cuando llego corrió la cortina y encontró a… Draco Malfoy, tumbado con los ojos cerrados parecía un ángel, unos cuantos mechones le caían por la cara, Hermione se acerco mucho más a él para quitarle esos mechones y en el momento en el que acerco algo o más bien dicho alguien le agarro de la muñeca.

-Se puede saber que pensabas hacer, sangre sucia- dijo Draco abriendo los ojos.

- Lo siento Draco, solo quería ver quien era mi compañero- respondió algo asustada.

-Para eso no hace falta tocarme y no me llames Draco para ti soy Malfoy.-su cara de ángel se transformo

-Pe…pe…pero-balbuceaba Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo no era el Draco que ella conoció.

-Pero nada, tú no te mereces llamarme Draco hace tiempo gracias a ti descubrí que mis padres tenían razón, sois lo peor no deberías existir en este mundo.

Hermione se fue a la cama deseando que todo fuera un sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, se rasco los ojos y vio por primera vez la habitación con la luz del sol dándose cuenta de que no había sido un sueño.

la muchacha se vistió, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta de color negro, abrió un baúl en el cual estaban bordadas las iniciales H.J.G en hilo de oro, claramente se podía adivinar a quien pertenecía, saco su túnica la cual de momento no se pondría ya que el curso como tal no comenzaba hasta una semana mas tarde, termino de colocar su ropa en el armario y finalmente en la parte mas profunda del baúl encontró un espejo de madera negra de sauce llorón y en la parte superior del espejo un par de rosas negras disecadas, era bastante antiguo, lo coloco delante de su cama.

Salio de las mazmorras al corredor, en el cual se encontró con Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna les saludo, los chicos y Ginny la ignoraron excepto una pequeña rubia que le saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, los demás se pararon sin mirar hacia atrás para esperar a la rawenclaw.

-Hola- grito Hermione desde el otro extremo pero solo hubo una respuesta, la de Luna.

La muchacha castaña comenzó a impacientarse al obtener respuesta-¿se puede saber que os pasa?-En ese momento el grupo se dio la vuelta, observando a la nueva y extraña Hermione

–No te das cuenta de que eres una traidora, primero nos mientes no diciéndonos que eres una muggle, segundo te marchas sin despedirte de nosotros y tercero te han cambiado de casa con lo cual has cambiado pero un montón para haberte convertido en un serpiente-dijo Ron de una forma muy seca

-¿Harry, Ginny pensáis lo mismo?- comenzó a sollozar a modo de suplica de una respuesta negativa, los dos griffindor asintieron lo que hizo que el dolor que sentía se acentuara.

-Hombre, Hermione no te voy a mentir ya que alguna vez te considere mi amiga, han pasado seis años no es muy normal lo que esta pasando ¿comprendes? mi hermano tiene razón.- los tres muchachos se dieron media vuelta Harry carraspeo para llamar la atención de Luna, la cual se despidió con un simple movimiento de mano.

Las lagrimas de la muchacha comenzaron a brotar con las manos se acaricio sus ojos para hacerlas desaparecer, entro en el Gran Comedor, todo el grupo perteneciente a su casa le miraba con odio, rencor, superioridad, recogió la bandeja con su comida y se marcho a su habitación, coloco su comida en la cama y comenzó a mirarse al espejo, que empezó a hablar:

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día mi pequeña?-respondió una voz un tanto siniestra y ronca.

-No muy bien, mejor dicho realmente mal, mis amigos bueno los que creía mis amigos me han dado de lado y me han cambiado de casa ahora soy de Slytherin- comenzó a brotarle de nuevo las lagrimas, las cuales ya no contuvo.

- Pequeña, no me gusta verte así y menos me gusta decirte esto pero te lo advertí, yo te di la opción de decidir, ahora dime que harás, todo esta en tu mano.- la muchacha lo pensó durante un buen rato y al final se decidió.

-Lo haré, no te quepa duda.- dijo con unos ojos realmente llenos de frío.- Así se hace pequeña- termino de decir la voz.

- quiero pedirte un favor deja de llamarme pequeña-dijo a modo de suplica ya que detestaba que la llamasen así.

- de acuerdo peque.-y justo antes de cortarse la comunicación se oyó una pequeña risa.-

Durante los siguientes días se sentía observada, todo el mundo quería saber quien era esa muchacha para poder molestarla así que decidió pasar el mayor tiempo posible en un lugar que nadie entraría: la biblioteca, tampoco dormía en su habitación la mirada de Draco le hacia mas daño que cualquier insulto.

Draco cada vez se extrañaba mas por las desapariciones de Hermione y por las noches que no pasaba en la habitación, solo salía de su escondrijo para ir a clase luego volvía a su madriguera, eso le desesperaba y decidió buscarla, sacarla de su guarida y hacerle su vida imposible.


	3. el escondrijo

**Bueno se que me demore más de lo pensado pido disculpas y en compensación les dejaré dos capitulos. Quiero dedicar este capitulo en especial a **vittoria's malfoy **y a **. **Bueno tambien va dediado a todas aquellas personas que se lo hayan leido y no hayan dejado post**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: El escondrijo **

Hermione comenzó a comer en su habitual sitio de costumbre, la biblioteca. Había pasado ya un mes, las personas que la odiaban, la buscaban por todos lados para insultarla, despreciarla, en definitiva para hacerle daño.

Durante ese largo mes estuvo pensando seriamente

-¿Por qué volví?-¡¡Ahh!! Ya me acuerdo destruyeron mi colegio.- pero ¿Por qué volví a este colegio anda que no hay?, ¿soy masoquista o qué?-pensaba mientras sostenía la pluma, al fin y al cabo creía que todo volvería a ser como antes, poco a poco fue recostándose sobre la mesa cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_Había estado discutiendo con Dumbledore durante horas y no había sacado nada en claro y tampoco había conseguido nada. Una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños entraba en el Gran Comedor, se sentó al lado de sus amigos, todo el colegio estaba muy nervioso ya que muchos muggles no habían revelado su verdadera identidad, excepto una casa Slytherin que sentían curiosidad, querían burlarse de ellos, estaban contentísimos si no fuera porque pidieron silencio se les vería saltando de la alegría de no volver a ver a ningún sangre sucia según ellos._

_-Bueno comencemos. Para todos nosotros será un duro golpe, muchos de los aquí presentes tienen amigos y amigas muggles, se que no queréis que se marchen pero entended que es por su bien, yo por mi no se iría ninguno pero es la ley. Señorita Macgonagall proceda a leer la lista, los alumnos se levantan y se acercan.-Dumbledore no quería que ningún muchacho se marchara al fin y al cabo eran como una gran familia y no veía le necesidad de cambiarlos si Voldemort quería matarlos lo haría en cualquier sitio, llevándolos a todos al mismo sitio será ponerle su presa en bandeja de plata._

_-Si, empecemos- En ese momento muchos alumnos muggles empezaron a sentir escalofríos por miedo a los insultos y desprecios y sobretodo a la traición que sentirían sus respectivos amigos, entre todos ellos se encontraba un pequeña Hermione que no paraba de morderse la uñas._

_-Cristian Riero, Paola Sánchez…- así fueron levantándose una por uno al oír su nombre. Como era comprensible se mostraba una cara de sorpresa entre los amigos y los compañeros de los nombrados_

_-Por ultimo Hermione Jane Granger- Toda su casa se quedo asombrada se esperaban que fuera cualquier persona pero ella no, era fuerte poderosa era increíble, cuando se levanto, todos sus amigos le habían dado la espalda, entre los Slytherin buscaba una cara amiga pero encontró a un muchacho con una cara inexpresiva pero que demostraba su enfado y su decepción._

_Terminada la reunión fue en busca de Draco._

_-Draco, lo siento- decía con una voz triste y apagada._

_- ¡¡Bahh!! Tampoco me caías bien pero eres una niñata y lo acabas de demostrar._

_- Pero no lo hice con mala intención._

_- Me da lo mismo eso no me vale de excusa, sabias que no soporto a los muggles y te atreviste a acercarte a mi, te odio sangre sucia.- Si Hermione en ese momento hubiera mirado a los ojos de Draco en vez de salir corriendo, habría visto el dolor de su corazón. Mientras corría hacia el colegio desde la laguna, sentía como algo en su interior se rompía, todo aquello le había hecho mas daño de lo que pensaba._

Hermione despertó de su especie de sueño- recuerdo, alguien le había lanzado algo, miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie quien quiera que fuera ya se había marchado, en la mesa encontró una bola de papel escrita.

**Hermione Granger te he descubierto, conozco tu escondite si quieres que nadie lo sepa, tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, ya recibirás instrucciones mías y no se te ocurra buscarme o será tu perdición.**

Por culpa de un despiste le acaban de descubrir. Se sentía estupida, comenzó a llorar.

Draco entro por primera vez en su estancia en el castillo en la biblioteca, no entendía porque, pero necesitaba hacerlo, comenzó a andar, al fondo de la biblioteca encontró a una castaña lloriqueando. Al principio sintió una gran satisfacción pero poco a poco ese entusiasmo paso a tristeza cuando la vio derramar aquellas lagrimas tan agridulces. Fue a acercarse a ella cuando Hermione salio corriendo, Draco muy sigilosamente se acerco a la mesa, todo olía a coco aquel perfume que a él le volvía loco cuando eran pequeños, rebusco entre sus cosas y descubrió debajo de algunos papeles aquella nota, empezó a sentir una gran rabia alguien se estaba aprovechando de su condición y no era él. Draco se oculto al sentir la llegada de Hermione seguramente volvía recoger sus cosas, se empezó a preocupar cuando descubrió que todo estaba muy desordenado, era muy chica muy ordenada todo tenia que estar en su sitio y no lo estaba, quien además de la persona de la carta sabría su paradero.

Hermione sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, se adentro en su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de casa, ya se su habitación se sentía más cómoda.

-hola

-hola mi niña ¿Qué tal este mes?- dijo el espejo

-Pues bastante mal, me paso todo el día en la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una historia larga de contar, espero tus órdenes.

*****en otro lugar del castillo, no muy lejano a la habitación de Hermione*****

Draco utilizaba toda su inteligencia en averiguar quien era el responsable de aquella carta, llego a la conclusión después de desechar varios planes que lo mejor seria ponerle un micro insecto olorifico en la insignia así cuando la muchacha recibiese otra carta podría detectar al autor. Mientras seguía caminando pensaba en el por que de la ayuda que le iba a ofrecer sin que ella supiera nada y en ese momento le vino a le memoria las lagrimas que caían por la cara de la castaña y juró que no quería volverla ver llorar.

* * *


	4. el abusón, el anónimo y los sentimientos

**Capitulo IV. El abuson, el anonimo y los sentimentos**

La mañana siguiente comenzaba, Hermione se desperezaba, miro hacia la cama de Draco, como era Comedor, habitual él no se hallaba seguro que había pasado la noche fuera, se cambio y se dirigió al Gran recogió su comida y se marcho a la biblioteca sin percatarse de que un rubio la vigilaba. Comenzó a comer cuando su tazón de cereales se derramo, todos los cereales se iban uniendo formando una especie de escrito:

Hermione, como puedes comprobar no podrás descubrirme y mas vale que no lo intentes o todos sabrán de tu escondite. Cuando vuelvas encontraras mis deberes los harás y los dejaras y ya pasare a buscarlos.

Draco sentía una gran rabia ya que el abusón era más listo que el propio rey de las serpientes.

Comenzaron las clases y a cada pregunta que el profesor formulaba, Hermione era la única en contestar, aunque no era de extrañar se pasaba horas en la biblioteca sin ninguna otra diversión que leer libros y mas libros, todos los slytherin la detestaban y en cuanto a sus ex amigos Harry y Ron simplemente la ignoraban.

Terminaron las clases y Hermione se dirigió hacia su escondrijo, allí encontró unos libros y una nota con los deberes que tendría que hacerle, comenzó con pociones un trabajo sobre como hacer un filtro amoroso con consecuencias totalmente distintas, primero buscó en un libro sobre filtros amorosos, de él sacó la información necesaria, después buscó otro libro sobre sustancias potencialmente venenosas, terminó con el filtro y comenzó con la siguiente tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras hacer un informe sobre el Avada Kedavra y sus posibles contra hechizos y así siguió con todas las tareas, dejando todo allí y marchándose a su habitación a descansar.

Draco entraba en su sala común cuando encontró a dos de sus mayores aduladores o peloteros que tenia, cuchicheando algo demasiado gracioso que él no llegaba a escuchar por lo que se acerco.

-¿no haces tus deberes?- pregunto a Zabinni para entablar conversación.

-no hace falta ya tengo a quien me los haga y encima gratis, hasta tú si estuvieras en mi situación harías los mismo.

-Cuenta cuenta que me tienes algo intrigado-mentía el rubio para sacar información.

-pues he encontrado el escondrijo de la sangre sucia y me estoy aprovechando para que me haga los deberes.- dicho esto vio como Draco cambiaba su cara, ahora estaba demasiado seria incluso para él.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto pronto como siempre y como de costumbre Draco ya no se encontraba allí, tan solo quedaba su olor. Se vistió y bajo a desayunar era demasiado temprano por lo que no había mucha gente que pudiera insultarla. Llego a la biblioteca y su habitual sitio encontró una carta.

**Hermione Granger, te escribo esta carta para que sepas que no volverán a molestarte nunca mientras yo te proteja, seré... como tu guardaespaldas.**

**No volverá a aprovecharse de ti, después de mucho investigar le descubrí, hable con él y quedamos en que no volvería a hacerte daño.**

**Se valiente y sal de esta de mugrienta biblioteca, ignora lo que te diga la gente.**

**Por cierto si quieres decirme algo, escríbeme una carta deposítala aquí y yo vendré a buscarme.**

**Firmado: tu guardaespaldas**

Aquella carta había dado algo de alegría a su insufrible vida, no entendía el motivo por el cual ocultaba su identidad tampoco le importo por el momento, era feliz sabiendo que alguien a parte de Luna se interesaba por ella. Salio de la biblioteca con la cabeza bien alta como le había recomendado aquel muchacho, tenia muchísima razón, debía enfrentarse a todos aquellos que le deseaban lo peor, ya no tenía miedo y quería arreglar las cosas con sus antiguos amigos, de camino al gran comedor los encontró.

-Hola chicos-dijo muy alegre poniéndose delante de ellos.

-Hola Herms-contesto únicamente Ginny mientras que Harry y Ron miraban sorprendidos por la reacción de la pelirroja.-Chicos es Hermione, nuestra Hermione, aunque ahora no sea de nuestra casa no significa nada.-Las caras de los muchachos pasaron a una de compresión.

-Quería pedirles disculpas por no haber hablado con vosotros desde el desalojo (llamaron así a la ley en la cual los muggles eran trasladados a San Davinia), sentía bueno no mejor dicho siento haberles mentido pero al ser una traidora pensé que no querrían saber nada de mi.-dijo entristeciendo su alegre cara al recordar aquellos días.

-Bueno tienes razón hasta cierto punto pero te echamos mucho de menos.- se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. Todos se separaron mirando a un Ron ahora mas maduro y más mayor, Hermione le miro a los ojos y se abrazaron. Ahora todos volvían a estar juntos, Hermione ya no se sentía sola pero sabía que les estaba volviendo a traicionar.

Volvió a su cuarto y comenzó a hablar como de costumbre con el espejo:

-Hola, jefe.

-Hermione, sabes que puedes llamarme papa, aunque no lo sea, además ya no podrás llamárselo a tus verdaderos padres.

-Si es cierto ya no tengo padres pero no sé, llamarte padre es demasiado difícil, ya se que me has cuidado desde que murieron y has pagado mi enseñanza pero entiéndeme todavía mi corazón les recuerda.

-De acuerdo mi niña, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Ahhh se me olvidaba ya me he arreglado con Harry, Ron, Ginny.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii, me alegro y ¿nuestro plan?

-Tranquilo con Draco todavía no he solucionado nada y pienso vengarme de lo lindo, estoy ultimando los preparativos.- Se despidió dando un beso al espejo.

Draco se había ido al lago donde él y su compañera de habitación habían jugado tanto y donde ambos se dieron cuentas de unos sentimientos muy ocultos y donde ambos rompieron su amistad y todos fueron destruido en mil pedazos, se tumbo en la hierba y cerro los ojos, necesitaba relajarse.

_Después de discutir con Hermione durante un buen rato, el rubio se marcho a su habitación, pego un salto y cayo en su cama donde hundió su cara, odiaba a aquella chica, le había mentido a él, a un Malfoy, no quería saber el motivo. Le habían enseñado a odiar a los muggles, cosa que le parecía una estupidez por lo que simplemente los ignoraba. Su padre apareció agarrandole de un brazo y llevándoselo a un lugar muy lejano donde le torturaría no solo físicamente sino también psicológicamente hasta que los odiase de tal manera que quisiera hacerles la vida imposible._

_Hacia un par de años que habían vuelto a admitir a muggles y en su séptimo curso una muchacha de cabellos castaños entraba de nuevo en el colegio, abriendo nuevas heridas._


	5. la navidad y el canto de una sirena

**Si les gusta este fic os gusta este fic les recomiendo que se pasen por los demas mios y me dejen su opinion

* * *

**

Capitulo V. la navidad y el canto de una sirena

Tras un trimestre entero, habían llegado las ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad, todos estaban contentos excepto los muchachos que permanecerían allí puesto que no tenían un lugar al que volver por culpa del innombrable.

La castaña en aquellas fechas echaba más de menos a sus padres como era lógico y normal. Sus de nuevos amigos propusieron quedarse con ella para que no lo pasara mal pero ella no lo acepto, no quería fastidiar las vacaciones de los demás, no le parecía justo.

Para Draco las vacaciones de Navidad no significaban nada odiaba pasarlas con sus padres por lo que permanecía en el castillo, sabia que si iba a su casa tendría que aguantar a su insoportable padre, a su madre atosigándole con su prometida Pansy, no podría salir de la mansión Malfoy, aquello era como una cárcel y para eso ya tenia Hogwarts donde por lo menos en vacaciones podía hacer lo que quisiese. Además Carbe y Goile no estaban para fastidiarle recordándole que significaba ser un Malfoy.

Después de unos cuantos abrazos, se despidió de sus amigos, la muchacha entro en el castillo en dirección a su habitación, en la sala común reinaba el silencio, un vacío total, no quedaba nadie allí, solo estaba ella y su tristeza, se adentro por el corredor hasta su habitación donde encontró a Draco.

-¿Ya te marchas con tus padres sangre sucia? –se cubrió la boca en un adema de burla – Pero que tonto, si tú no tienes padres -siseó Malfoy arrogante.  
Hermione se limitó a observarlo con una punzada de dolor en sus ojos.  
Draco se aproximo lentamente a ella, obligándola a pegarse contra la pared.  
Con una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro, apoyo ambas manos alrededor de ella, impidiendo que se escapara. Su sonrisa flaqueo un poco. Un dulce y familiar olor a coco, nublo sus sentidos. Era tan embriagador que lo hipnotizaba.  
- Quítate de mi camino Malfoy – susurró está tratando de soltarse- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
El rubio bufó.  
-Me parece que es muy obvio rata de biblioteca –hizo una pausa pero la expresión de confusión y temor de Hermione seguía siendo la misma – Lo que yo quiero… es verte sufrir –le susurró en el oído con voz tan fría y despreciable que se le heló la sangre.  
Hermione volteó la cara, pero no se dejo amedrentar.  
-Suéltame -exigió con voz ronca.  
- Y si no quiero, ¿qué me vas a hacer? –dijo con tono burlón- ¿Inundarías el lugar con tu asquerosa peste de sangre sucia? Demasiado tarde, ya lo has hecho.  
Una nueva punzada de dolor se reflejó en los tristes ojos de Hermione. Se soltó de un empujón y camino hasta la puerta tratando de mantener la tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo en el umbral, se detuvo unos segundos.  
-Que bien voy a estar sin ti, Draco- susurró aguantado las lágrimas.  
No se imagino que había hablado lo suficientemente alto para que Malfoy la escuchara y menos que esas palabras le harían daño.  
-Maldita sangre sucia –grito el Slytherin, cuando esta ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Draco se sorprendió ante aquello pensó que se marcharía a la casa del pobretón, junto al cara rajada y a la pobretona pero lo que estaba claro es que ella no sabia que él permanecería allí. Seria una situación extraña y a la vez perfecta para hacerla sufrir, no había profesores y los pocos niños de primero le tenían demasiado miedo para que hicieran algo en su contra.

Hermione salía por la puerta hacia el exterior, sin percatarse de la presencia de Draco. La muchacha se dirigía al lago, necesitaba llorar pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo delante de cualquier persona, ella entendía la situación en la que se encontraba Draco, como se sentía por todo lo ocurrido años atrás, toda su relación de amistad había sido una farsa, recordaba todos aquellos momentos felices y como se habían transformado en odio. Malfoy la veía desde lejos llorar y quería acercarse y abrazarla pero no podía su orgullo y su cabeza tenían mas fuerza que su corazón además todavía quedaban algunos slytherins por los alrededores retrasados, volvió ha hacer el camino de regreso a su habitación.

La castaña se levanto, se aproximo a un árbol en el cual pronuncio una serie de palabras creando un pequeño agujero por el que entrar, era el lugar secreto de ambos muchachos cuando eran mas pequeños, allí escondían todo lo valioso para ellos, encontró su peluche que tanto le gustaba, no había podido recoger nada, apenas si le dio tiempo para despedirse de sus amigos ya que al poco de la convocatoria que se había celebrado fueron trasladados al nuevo colegio con las pertenencias que ellos conocían. El escondite estaba realmente sucio se notaba que hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie pisaba aquel lugar excepto aquel sillón verde donde los dos niños se pasaban durmiendo, se veía que estaba limpio Draco había estado allí, una pregunta le rondo por la cabeza, era probable que pasase las noches aquí, mientras seguía andando por el polvoriento escondite choco contra una mesa de la cual callo una cajita de música que contenía lo mas valioso de todo lo que allí había, era un pequeño anillo que Draco le había regalado por su décimo cumpleaños. Comenzó a llorar, se sentía débil muy débil, necesitaba un abrazo, cualquier gesto que le hubiese dicho que no estaba sola, salio de aquel doloroso lugar y al cerrarse la entrada encontró una nota era la misma letra de su peculiar guardaespaldas.

**No llores mi linda Hermione, este lugar no se merece tus lagrimas, además sabes que no estas sola, todavía no puedes saber quien soy, complicaría todo hasta poner en peligro nuestras vidas.**

**PD. Podremos encontrarnos esta noche. Te esperare en la puerta que da al exterior a las 12:00 se puntual.**

Hermione estaba muy impaciente y no era para menos iba a conocer a su protector, durante las siguiente horas mostraba un amplia sonrisa, por fin sonreía de verdad, hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo hacia, los pocos alumnos que quedaban, miraban sorprendidos a la muchacha, no parecía la misma de hacia unos momentos, estaba enérgica, alegre y con la cabeza bien alta. Entro en su habitación, todavía quedaba la ropa y las pertenencias de Draco pero era normal, muchos muchachos dejaban sus cosas al fin y al cabo las vacaciones no duraban mucho. Se vistió con un bonito vestido largo de color negro, ajustado al pecho y de gran caída.

Eran las 12:05 cuando llego a la puerta pero allí no había nadie, se apoyo en una de las estatuas y cerro sus ojos pensando en como reaccionaria ante aquella situación. Después de repasar la situación un millón de veces, miro a su reloj, era la 01:30 y allí no habría aparecido nadie, decepcionada ante la idea de que la hubieran gastado una broma, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada a las mazmorras, al abrir la puerta cuando cayó una nota.

**Querida Hermione siento haberte hecho esperar pero me surgió un par de cosas, sigue la línea y nos encontraremos.**

Al terminar de leer la carta, esta se prendía creando una pequeña línea de fuego, Hermione se sorprendió ante la ingeniosa idea, la muchacha lo siguió hasta una pequeña habitación y allí otra puerta que daba a una gran escalinata, se hallaba en el tejado de Hogwarts, allí un muchacho alto, moreno, de ojos azules casi grises, el chico misterioso le indico que se acercara, comenzó a sonar la música y unas pequeñas velas se encendieron.

-Siento no haber quedado donde dije pero quería que conocieras mi lugar favorito.

-No pasa nada.- le miro de arriba a bajo.- ¿esta no es tu forma original?- pregunto buscando una respuesta que tal vez no quería conocer.

-¿como lo has sabido?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad ya que no entendía nada.

-Fácil en la carta decías que no podía conocerte por el momento por lo que lo supuse.

-Veo que eres realmente lista.

El misterioso muchacho se acerco y una fragancia muy familiar le golpeo la cara.

-Si quieres verme solo tienes que venir aquí.

Hermione trato de cambiar de tema.- Bueno ¿jugamos a las 20 preguntas?-el muchacho le miraba extrañado, sabia lo que la muchacha buscaba.

-De acuerdo pero que sean diez preguntas.

-¿Te he visto antes?

-Si, por supuesto.- Ella los miraba a los ojos, sabia que la única parte que no cambia en una transformación eran los ojos, ya que eran el reflejo del alma, solo recordaba a dos personas con esos ojos.

-No puede ser me acordaría de ti, esos ojos no se olvidan.

-Tal vez mirabas pero no te fijabas, has creado un mundo en que solo existes tú, los demás no existimos.

-Puede ser….-Se encogió de hombros aunque en su interior sabia que el muchacho había dado en el clavo.-Bueno continuo, ¿hemos hablado alguna vez?

-Podría decirse que si.

-¿estarás estas vacaciones aquí?

-si pero no me mostrare para no ponerte en peligro.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo.-El muchacho se acerco, le planto un beso y se marcho, Hermione se quedo con la palabra en la boca, no pudo hacer todas aquellas preguntas que ella deseaba.

Al poco rato ella también se marcho hacia bastante frío.

Detrás de una de las tantas estatuas vio a la hechicera salir de una habitación muy contenta, el blondo salio de su escondite y se dirigió hacia el exterior.

La castaña se dio cuenta por primera vez en su nueva vida, lo blanda y suave que era su cama. A la mañana siguiente había recuperado toda su vitalidad, salio a dar un paseo hacia el campo de Quidditch, recordaba la primera vez que jugo Harry y como Draco y como Draco para poder entrar en su equipo compro nuevas escobas. Aquellos recuerdos agradables dieron paso a otros mucho más amargos, comenzó a llorar, no había parado de hacerlo desde que llego allí, ya era hora de ir a comer aunque en pleno invierno el sol no daba muchas señales para identificar el mediodía. Entraba por la puerta cuando vio a dos niños de las casas más importantes del colegio discutiendo.

Herms se acerco.

-¿Por qué pelean muchachos?-Decía intentando separarlos.

-*#$%+. - No se podía entender nada entre el bullicio de los muchachos que estaban en los alrededores.

-Cállense.- grito la castaña.- Si no me he enterado mal, ustedes dos eran muy amigos antes de venir aquí, después de ser escogidos por sus respectivas casas, se convirtieron en enemigos.

-Si así es.

-Veo que el odio entre casas ha repercutido hasta en las personas que eran amigos. ¿No pueden dejar de ser enemigos incluso en fiestas?-La chica miro a los pequeños con la esperanza de una tregua.

-De acuerdo pero solo hasta que vuelva a empezar el curso.

-Mejor que nada….-Todos se sentaron en el Gran Comedor. Mañana es Navidad, ¿Por qué no lo celebramos?-Todos los muchachos se miraban extrañados no estaban muy acostumbrados a celebrar fiestas y muchos menos con gente que en cierto modo no conocían, pero aun así aceptaron.

Por la tarde todos salieron en busca de un alto y robusto pino, una vez encontrado la pregunta era ¿cómo trasladarlo?, pero Hermione que era muy lista (demasiado para mi gusto XDXD) lanzo un Wingardium Leviosa para sacarlo de raíz y así devolverlo mas tarde. Lo trasladaron al vestíbulo, mientras Hermione lo colocaba en el tiesto y los pequeños hacían dibujos para el árbol para colocar de adornos, al terminar todos con sus respectivas tareas la castaña se acerco a los muchachos enseñándoles a usar levantium( utilizado para dar volumen a las cosas planas), todos los chiquillos lo entendieron a la primera, al fin y al cabo Hermione quería ser profesora en el colegio por lo que tendría que saber explicarse para que los supuestos futuros alumnos la entendiesen. Finalmente nuestra castañita dibujo la estrella que coronaria el pino.

Al día siguiente prepararon la comida y la música para la noche entrante. Después de mucho jugar y divertirse, se recostaron alrededor de la chimenea, Hermione decidió cantarle una pequeña nana.

A la nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita ella

Mi niño tiene sueño, bendita sea, bendita sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora 

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita ella.

Su melodiosa y preciosa voz hizo que los niños fueran cayendo en un profundo y alegre sueño, un muchacho de ojos grises miraba desde la entrada del comedor, fascinado por la voz de la muchacha.

-Muy bonita la canción- dijo el rubio en tono burlón.

-Tu que haces aquí, no tendrías que estar con tus padres.-pregunto entre sorprendido y horrorizada por el simple hecho de su presencia en esos días.

-No, es que no tenia ganas y además cuando supe que te quedarías pensé que seria un experiencia agradable, ¿te molesta mucho mi presencia?-mostraba aquella sonrisa frívola y fría. Hermione se levanto y comenzó a andar hacia la salida donde el estaba situado, al pasar por su lado el musculoso muchacho tiro de ella hacia si uniendo sus labios, por un instante los dos sintieron algo un tanto difícil de explicar.

-Esto será lo único amable que recibirás de mi.-La castañita recordó el muerdazo que puso en el dintel, era ya una costumbre que había adquirido de su otro colegio.

-¿por que no has dormido en la habitación, Malfoy?

-y porque tendría que hacerlo si no me dan puntos por ello.

Todo aquello hacia mucho daño a la castaña, ella no quería que todo hubiera acabado así pero puesto que no podía cambiar el pasado, intentaría arreglar lo mas posible.

-Entiendo que te comportes así conmigo y lo acepto porque al fin y al cabo yo te traicione pero si todavía queda algo de aquel Draco que conocí hace seis años, le pediría que no moleste a los demás hijos de muggles que haga como antes y que todo el odio que tiene recaiga solo en mi. Si quieres hacerme la vida imposible lo aceptare pero no me quedare con los brazos cruzados.

-Como quieras pero será una venganza muy dulce.- se marcho escaleras arriba tras este comentario.

Hermione se encontraba muy confusa, no comprendía su actitud.

Al día siguiente levanto a todos los niños y les sugirió el hacer sus regalos a mano, mas tarde fue en busca de los regalos para depositarlos debajo del árbol y por la noche abrirlos. Todos estaban muy ilusionados, salieron corriendo querían ver sus regalos, eran cosas muy simples pero que en aquellas fechas significaba mucho en ausencia de los padres. Varo el niño mas pequeño del grupo vio dos regalos sin abrir.

-Mione ¿y esos dos paquetes? (solo la llaman Mione sus mejores amigos pero es que al niño le cuesta pronunciar el nombre)

-Son para dos personas muy importantes.

-Pero ellos no están, recibirán los regalos muy tarde.

-Si que están lo que pasa es que no quieren que les vean.

Todos se habían marchado ya a la cama, Draco como siempre se paseaba por el oscuro castillo, esto le relajaba mucho, llego al vestíbulo y allí bajo el árbol vio dos paquetes, se acerco hacia ellos y sonrió, era la letra de la hechicera. - A lo mejor no es tan mala como pensaba, estos días le daré algo de tregua.-Pero que digo estoy tonto o qué, que me pasa ella me hizo daño, no se merece mi compasión, aunque no tenga familia, aquí la victima soy yo.-Abrió su regalo era un colgante pero aquel metal del que estaba hecho le era muy familiar y muy raro en el mundo mágico, pertenecía sin duda a una figurita de una bailarina que Hermione poseía, la cual había fundido para crearse regalo. (Bueno ya empieza a ablandarse si que ha tardado pero sigue siendo un poco egocéntrico que se le va a hacer nos gusta así XDXD)

Hermione subió al tejado es busca del muchacho misterioso quería saber si era Draco, pero allí no encontró a nadie, miro durante horas a la nada absorta en sus pensamientos, entendía que Draco se comportase de aquella manera por el daño que le había hecho , pero tenia la imperiosa necesidad de conocerle después de lo sucedido aquel día.

_En el Expresso había conocido a Harry y a Ron, era su primer día y una pequeña niña de pelo enmarañado bajaba del vehículo muy ilusionada, con una maletas mas grandes que ella, al ir a abrirse paso entre aquellas montañas de colores, tropezó, chocando contra alguien cayendo los dos al suelo, al mirarse los dos notaron como algo les atraía a conocer a la otra persona._

_-Hola me llamo Draco._

_-Hola, encantada de conocerte, yo me llamo…-Fue interrumpida ante los gritos de los dos muchachos que la habían acompañado en el vagón._

_-Averiguare quien es esa Hermione y la conoceré.-Pensaba mientras veía alejarse a la castaña con el cara rajada y la comadreja._

_-Hermione, ¿sabes quien era ese?-pregunto Harry un tanto preocupado._

_-Me ha dicho que se llama Draco, justo antes de interrumpirme._

_-Ese chico no es trigo limpio.-aseguro Ron un tanto serio, lo que hizo reír a la muchacha puesto en el trayecto el pelirrojo solo había hecho el payaso._

_-¿Por qué decís eso? A mi me parecía simpático._

_-Pues no lo es odia a todo el mucho, se cree superior por ser un Malfoy, sobretodo su mayor odio va dirigido a los sangre sucia como él los llama, es decir, a los muggles, incluso les hace la vida imposible; menos mal que tú no eres una muggle ¿verdad?_

_-Ehhh sisisi, claro que no lo soy-dijo con cara de tristeza sabiendo que tendría que ocultar su verdadera identidad (por ese camino mal vamos pero que sé yo si no hubiese cometido ese error yo no estaría escribiendo).-Pero yo no creo que sea tan malo, sólo aparenta y si todos nos lo propusiésemos seguro que nos llevaríamos bien._

_Y así fue como sus destinos se cruzaron, ambos fueron destinados a casas distintas, Draco como serpiente y Hermione como leona. Aunque eran de casas diferentes se hicieron amigos todos se negaban a esa relación._

Poco a poco fue saliendo de sus pensamientos, hacia mucho frío, era muy normal estaban en invierno, noto como algo se posaba encima de ella, era una manta, miro hacia atrás y vio a su chico misterioso, tenia un objeto envuelto entre sus manos, se lo dio, la muchacha impaciente lo abrió, era una pequeña bola e cristal con el castillo y sus alrededores en el interior, cuando la agitabas podías ver la nieve caer y a la gente que en ese momento se encontrase en el exterior, poco tiempo después de haber sido agitada apareció un mensaje: _**: ҉҉ juega el partido aunque tengas miedo a perder, sino habrás perdido: ҉҉ **_

-Piensa que yo siempre estaré ahí para jugar el partido, no estarás sola, además tienes a tus amigos

-Bueno no a todos, un muchacho que era mi amigo quiere hacerme la vida imposible.

-¿Quién puede ser así?

-Se llama Draco Malfoy, me imagino que le conocerás, todo el mundo sabe quien es. Pues hace seis años le engañe, no le dije que era, bueno soy una hija de muggle pero no me arrepiento porque sino nunca le habría conocido.

-Hombre también tienes que comprenderle, esta bajo mucha presión a causa de sus padres. Seguro que si se lo explicas lo entenderá.

-No lo creo, es muy tozudo, además no quiere ni verme en pintura.-Comenzó a llorar. Él la cobijo entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila no te preocupes, yo hablare con él, le conozco bastante bien, no se si conseguiré mucho o poco pero lo intentare por ti.-La muchacha alzo la vista esperanzada en que consiguiese algo.

-¿Por qué haces tanto por mi? Yo no me lo merezco, soy una traidora por haber mentido a mis amigos, una mala persona.

-Yo no le creo así sino no estaría aquí contigo.

-No entien…-No le dio tiempo a responder cuando el muchacho le beso apasionadamente, ella no se aparto sino que profundizo más el beso, necesitaba el calor humano de otra persona sentirse querida. La muchacha le abrazo y él comenzó a subir su mano por debajo de la camisa de la muchacha hasta aprisionarle el pecho. Cuando se percato de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, se aparto de él, no estaba preparada para volver a hacerlo y mucho menos con alguien que ni siquiera había visto. (Recuerdo que el muchacho esta transformado por lo que no lo conoce como tal)

-Yo… bueno…esto…lo siento pero no estoy preparada.-Dicho esto Hermione se marcho.

-No me lo puedo creer, bueno no pasa nada, no la obligare-Decía voz alta mientras descubría su verdadera cara.

Hermione se paso toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido, con la tontería no se dio cuenta de que podía haberle confiado todo al mismísimo Draco al fin y al cabo en el colegio no había nadie más o eso creía ella, ante el pensamiento de haber dado a conocer sus pensamientos comenzó a llorar, a la mañana siguiente tenia los ojos ojerosos, rojos e hinchados. La castaña se lavo la cara y se puso algo de maquillaje para disimular su demacrado aspecto. Era el día en que haría una excursión con los niños por el bosque prohibido, desde hacia un tiempo se podía pasear por aquel lugar mientras hubiese luz del día.

Los niños se desperezaban mientras Hermione Terminaba de ultimar todo. Preparados para ir a la excursión fueron detenidos por Draco.

-¿Si quieres te ayudo?- dijo Draco un poco a regañadientes, sin pasarle desapercibido las ojeras y los ojos rojos de la castaña.

-Bueno como quieras.-Se limito a decir a lo que Draco se sorprendió se esperaba otra respuesta.

-Tú sola no podrás con tantos niños.

-Me estas llamando débil.-Comenzó a enfurecerse Hermione aunque no tenia mucha fuerza para mantener una "conversación" acalorada.

-Si, mas o menos es eso lo que quería decir.-Dijo con su típico tono burlón.

-Bueno aun así gracias.-Draco cada vez estaba más sorprendido ante la actitud de la muchacha.

-No me lo agradezcas, yo no quería ir.

Mientras los niños jugaban Hermione un poco más animada preparo el picnic junto con el blondo.

-Draco, esto quiero decir Malfoy, ese cambio repentino de actitud…

-Tuve una charla.

-¿Qué?- dio un respingo.-no puede ser ha hablado con él.- pensaba mientras la idea le tranquilizaba ya que no era Draco el misterioso muchacho.

-Hable con mi amigos y me pidió que te diese algo de tregua por el momento.

-¿Puedes decirme quien es?

-Claro que se quien es y no entiendo como se puede juntar contigo.

Terminada la excursión todos los niños regresaron al castillo y Hermione y Draco se quedaron charlando.

-De verdad que lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

-Pues lo hiciste y no sabes cuanto.

-Lo sé, quiero enmendar mi error y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Eso es imposible, eres una hechicera y los de mi condición son exigentes ¿Por qué me mentiste?-Hermione estaba muy sorprendida le había llamado hechicera y no sangre sucia o rata de biblioteca.

-Pues si te digo la verdad no lo sé, Harry y Ron me advirtieron pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba conocerte como fuera.

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando y riendo, no era muy normal verles así de bien aunque esta paz no duraría mucho puesto que las vacaciones estaban a punto de acabar.

******* En un lugar un tanto alejado del castillo*******

-Harry ¿crees que Mione estará bien?

-Yo creo que si.

-Pero ella..., deberíamos habérselo dicho, mi amor.

-Si le hace algo, me las pagara-Decía Ron un tanto enojado.

-Uyy ¿a que viene tanta preocupación?, hermanito.

-Es mi amiga.-se sonrojo.

-Pues hasta hace bien poco no podías ni verla.

-Bueno ya es muy tarde habrá que irse a dormir.

-Siempre cambiando de tema cuando te interesa, pero por esta vez tienes razón.

Harry y Ginny se fueron a una habitación mientras que Ron fue a la otra, a nuestro pelirrojo no le gustaba lo que ocurría en la habitación contigua pero debía comprender que se querían.

En la habitación contigua, una pareja de enamorados consumían su romance apasionado. Entre besos y caricias los muchachos se iban desprendiendo de lo innecesario, poco a poco cada uno estaba más acalorado, desprovistos de ropa, ya estaban preparados, Harry lo hizo muy despacio y dulce por supuesto no era la primera vez que se amaban pero cada una era algo precioso que significaba mucho, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos mas no les importaba era una forma de decirse todo aquello que las palabras no podían expresar.

*******En el castillo*******

Eran las primeras navidades desde la muerte de sus padres que se sentía feliz, había estado ocupada por lo que no había podido pensar en nada triste, había estado más o menos bien con Draco y todo aquello había sido gracias a aquel muchacho misterioso.

Pronto comenzarían las clases y su principal misión además de aprobar los exámenes, seria encontrar a su salvador, aquel al que debía agradecer el despertar de sus propias tinieblas.

Pero no solo se había olvidado de su tristeza, aquel espejo al que hablaba, así que se acerco a él:

-Hola, siento mucho no haber podido hablar estos días pero es que he estado muy ocupada con algunos niños que se quedaron, distrayéndoles y ayudándolos a pasar estas fiestas sin su padres.- intentaba disculparse.

-Tranquila no pasa nada.

-Pronto volverán mis amigos y comenzaran las clases.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se desarrolla nuestro plan?

-Bien, Draco pronto caerá, poco a poco esta ablandando su corazón no es tan fuerte como parece y en el momento cumbre, caerá su honor, su ego, todo.

-Perfecto pero no caigas en tu propia trampa.

-Lo sé perfectamente pero tengo un problema si Draco cae, le estaré volviendo a traicionar y no solo a él a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna y ellos no se lo merecen.

-Ya sabes que quien algo quiere algo le cuesta.

-Si pero ellos son muy importantes.

-Además los traidores son ellos por abandonarte y no querer saber nada de ti hasta hace poco.

-Tenían sus motivos, yo les mentí, nuestra amistad fue una farsa.

-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, es verdad que le ocultaste tu condición pero aunque hubieras sido de sangre limpia habrías seguido siendo la misma, tu condición no hace tu forma de ser.

-Tienes razón.

-Claro ellos son los responsables de tu desdicha.

-No tanto, entiendo su actitud, seguramente yo habría reaccionado como ellos.


	6. una verdad oculta

**Capitulo VI: una verdad oculta **

Había terminado las vacaciones y todo volvía a la normalidad, los niños que tiempo atrás habían estado jugando juntos ahora volvían a discutir, sus amigos habían vuelto con muchas ganas de volver a verla y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en la Madriguera, en cuanto a Draco bueno… volvía a las andadas.-Fue bonito mientras duro.-pensaba mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.  
-Mione, siento haberte dejado a solas con Draco.  
-¿Sabíais que él estaría aquí?-dijo separándose de manera algo brusca.  
-Sí, todos lo sabíamos pero no quisimos decirte nada porque normalmente no aparece mucho por el castillo, no sé donde se esconderá, lo digo por experiencia.-Decía Harry que durante los primeros cursos lo paso en el castillo y alguna vez que otra creía haber visto a Draco, por lo que dedujo que seguramente pasaría su estancia allí.  
-No te habrá hecho algo ¿verdad?-pregunto Ron un tanto enfadado, esperando impaciente la respuesta de la castaña.  
-No, no tranquilos ni siquiera le he visto.-Decía intentando fingir lo mejor que podía pero aunque llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse a su amiga Ginny no se le escapaba nada.  
-Ya me contaras que tal te los has pasado.-Guiñaba un ojo a la castaña que sabia que la había pillado, mientras los dos muchachos miraban una cara de asombro.  
Mientras volvía a la habitación para terminar de arreglarse iba pensando en donde se había ocultado todas las noches, en el árbol era una locura había hecho demasiado frío además había pasado varias veces por allí y no había encontrado indicio alguno de su estancia, seguía andando sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio al muchacho que no venia de frente.  
-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía.- dijeron los dos al unísono.  
-Lo siento Hermione, no te había visto con esta pila de libros.-Aquel muchacho le ayudo a levantarse y acto seguido los dos recogían los libros.  
-También ha sido culpa mía, iba distraída.-La castaña estaba muy confusa parecía que aquel muchacho al que ella desconocía sabia mucho sobre ella.  
-Perdona seguramente no me has reconocido, ha pasado mucho tiempo, soy Alan.-La muchacha miro a sus ojos y vio el mismo color que poseía Draco, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos aunque de distintas madres por lo que sus actitudes hacia los muggles eran muy distintas mientras Draco era frío y distante a Alan no le importaba juntarse con ellos.  
-Alan pensé que te habían expulsado como averiguaron que tu madre era muggle.- Lucius repudiaba a los muggles pero donde pueda haber buen sexo….  
-Si, es cierto pero cuando descubrieron quien era mi padre, no tuvieron más remedio que readmitirme por miedo a lo que pudiese suceder.  
-Sé que es bueno para ti pero es un poco despreciable la actitud de los adultos.  
-Sobre todo les extraño que tuviese mas poder que un hechicero.- A excepción de Hermione, los hechiceros solían tener menos poder que un mago normal y corriente.  
-Bueno y ¿Qué tal tu padre?-Alan le miro extrañado.-Me refiero a tu padrastro.  
-Bien supongo, no se como es Azkaban.-Decía irónicamente.  
-lo siento no sabia nada.  
-No pasa nada supongo que se lo merecía por ayudar al que no debe ser nombrado.  
-Pero pensé que se había casado con tu madre.  
-Si es cierto, se enamoro de ella y lo mantuvieron en secreto para protegerla a ella y al bebe que esperaba pero cinco años después de nacer yo, Voldemort le recluto de nuevo y tuvo que obligarse así mismo a esconder en lo profundo de su corazón todos sus sentimientos, le hizo daño a mi madre, hace poco me entere que fue apresado y llevado a Azkaban.  
Supongo que él no tenía tanto poder como mi verdadero padre.  
-Que triste yo…  
-Mintió para protegernos, estoy seguro, antes de morir mi madre me confeso que vio en sus ojos un gran dolor. El día del entierro de mi madre el asistió y le lloro.  
-¿No le reconociste?  
-Era muy pequeño tenia una vaga imagen de él, solo recuerdo todo el amor que me dio.  
-Bueno ya veras como al final sale y volvéis a ser una familia.  
-Espero…  
-¿Qué tal las vacaciones Alan?  
-Un poco aburridas aquí en el castillo.  
-Yo también he estado en el castillo.-Empezaba a pensar que la idea de que él fuera el misterioso muchacho no era tan descabellada pero pronto la desecho.  
-Lo sé, cada vez que quería hablarte, te buscaba y no te encontraba.-El muchacho tenia razón había pasado mas tiempo fuera del castillo con los niños que dentro.  
-En algún momento nos deberíamos haber cruzado, ¿digo yo?  
-Cuando vi que mi búsqueda era en vano, deseche la idea, ya hablaríamos durante el curso, mientras tanto me ocultaba, no es que me lleve mal con mi hermanastro Draco al contrario pero delante de sus amigos aparenta y si quedaba algún slytherin me insultaría y no me apetecía.  
-Por muy bueno que sea, eso de insultar no se le hace a un hermano ni siquiera para aparentar, es peor a que lo haga porque realmente lo sienta.  
-Tienes razón pero yo le doy un voto de confianza, ¿tú no se lo das con lo amigos que fuisteis?  
-Claro que por mi se lo daría pero no quiere y es mas le entiendo yo os traicione, os mentí y él es sobre todo muy orgulloso, no quiere aceptar mis disculpas.  
-Tienes razón es muy cabezota pero espero que sigas mi consejo: "juega el partido aunque tengas miedo de perder sino habrás perdido".-Aquellas palabras resonaron en la pequeña cabeza castaña, pensó que seria agradable que Alan fuese el muchacho misterioso, cuando se quiso despertar de sus ideas y preguntarle, él ya se había marchado.  
Continuo hacia su habitación, en la sala común se volvía a respirar aquel mal ambiente hacia su persona, que no había existido durante las fiestas. Oyó algunos gritos y suspiros procedentes de su habitación, tomo el pomo, lo giro lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido y abrió la puerta.

Allí encontró la peor escena que ella podía haber contemplado, Draco y Pansy retozando, sexo puro y duro, cerro la puerta son que ellos se percatasen de su presencia y aunque hubiese dado un portazo tampoco se hubieran enterado estaban demasiado absortos en lo suyo.  
Se apoyo en la puerta y de dejo resbalar hasta el suelo, sus ojos desprendían unas lagrimas que no merecían ser derramadas por un hombre como Draco, sentía odio rabia, celos hacia Pansy, no quería reconocerlo pero tenia que admitir que todavía sentía algo por él, pero su corazón no partencia exclusivamente a Draco el muchacho misterioso le estaba ganando terreno a pasos agigantados.  
Se levanto y con toda la valentía en que disponía en ese momento entro.  
-Uy siento molestar.- Decía con un tono irónico.  
-Vete de aquí no ves que estamos ocupados.- Decía Pansy con su voz chillona.  
-Primero es mi habitación y segundo si eres una zorra, te dará mas morbo que te vean.-Hacia poco que había vuelto pero ya conocía el historial de la chica.  
- Tú que sabrás si seguro que eres virgen. Eres a ver que lo piense una rata de biblioteca santurrona.  
-Mejor que ser una zorra pero para tu información yo tengo lo mismo de virgen que tú. – Busco la ropa para cambiarse en la habitación de Ginny o de Luna, mientras dejaba a una moracha con la boca abierta y a Draco con una sonrisa ya que poca gente se atrevía a contestarla, Pansy conocía demasiados secretos de todo el mundo por lo que nadie la rechistaba, Hermione era la primera persona en hacerlo y eso la molestaba mucho (esta claro que Draco no esta en todo ese mundo XDXD)  
Hermione termino de recoger la ropa y se marcho.  
-Te lo puedes creer Drakin, que se ha creído esa.  
-No lo se pero hay que reconocer que tiene genio  
-Puede ser pero no le va a durar mucho, yo le bajare esos humos.

Hermione salio ha una terraza y comenzó a cantar una linda canción que había compuesto para Draco una de las tantas noches que la había pasado en la biblioteca.

Nunca podré olvidar tus ojos no, no  
Nunca podré olvidar tu voz  
Y hoy estas tan lejos  
Como pude creer que yo te iba a gustar  
Si para mí en tus sueños no hay lugar.

Nunca podré olvidar tu risa no, no  
Nunca podré olvidar el día en que te conocí  
Como duele saber  
Que no voy poder  
Ser parte de tu vida alguna vez.

¿Y ahora que?  
Que haré con tus recuerdos  
¿Y ahora que?  
No volverá jamás eltiempo que paso  
¿Y ahora que?  
El mundo sigue andando  
Yo estoy aquí llorando,  
Llorando por tu amor.

¿Y ahora que?  
No hay luna no hay estrellas  
¿Y ahora que?  
Tu nombre de la arena se borro  
¿Y ahora que?  
Van a calmar mis penas  
Las cosas que vivimos  
Las dejo en un rincón

Mientras cantaba lágrimas corrían por su cara. Se había dado cuenta por fin de lo importante que había sido en su vida Draco Malfoy y de cómo su subconsciente había guardado los recuerdos de la muchacha que ella se ocupo de olvidar para no sufrir. Pensaba las vueltas que daba la vida hasta hacia bien poco no había vuelto a pensar en la idea de volver a Hogwarts. Salio de la terraza con la firme decisión de olvidar al causante de todos sus males.  
Caminaba hacia el cuarto de Ginny y de camino hacia allí se encontró con la muchacha. Junto a Luna, fueron conducidas por Hermione hacia uno de los baños, donde comenzó a cambiarse.  
-Chicas ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones?- Comentaba mientras se ponía unos vaqueros (después de terminar las clases podían quitarse el uniforme)  
-Genial muy bien usadas.-Hermione y Luna sabían lo que significaba aquello por lo que comenzaron a reírse.  
- ¿y tú, Luna?-Pregunto Ginny al ver su cara un poco triste.  
- Ehh, bien, bien.-dijo algo distraída, se notaba a la legua que algo pasaba y sus amigas lo notaban.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?, dinos la verdad somos tus amigas.-Dijo Ginny acorralándola mientras Hermione terminaba de vestirse y usar traslado para enviar su ropa a la habitación.  
-Bueno esta bien, este año he conocido a alguien de mi casa y me he estado escribiendo con él estas vacaciones.  
-Sigue, sigue ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos?- Querían saber lo mas posible no era muy normal que Luna tuviese muchos amigos (vaya par de cotillas XDXD)  
-Nada, él no esta interesado en mi solo me ve como a una hermana, yo creo que esta enamorado de otra chica.-Dijo muy tristemente porque conocía quien era la afortunada.  
-¿y tú que sientes?-Pregunto Hermione, era buena haciendo de psicóloga sabia solucionar los problemas de los demás pero los suyos propios no.  
-Pues no lo se, soy feliz si él lo es.-Aunque ellas eran sus amigas le costaba mucho abrirse a los demás, desde pequeña había sufrido mucho por ser diferente.  
- Me da que estas enamorada, yo te recomiendo que vayas a por él, el no ya lo tienes por probar no pierdes nada  
-Lo dudo mucho, además no puedo competir contra ti Hermione.  
-¿Qué?-dijeron las dos muchachas atónitas.  
-Es cierto, muchos chicos van detrás de ti pero Draco los espanta con amenazas y palizas, es como si estuviera celoso  
-¿Qué dices Draco celoso?  
-Es cierto, los espanta o para que estés sola o para tenerte solo para él, no se muy bien porque lo hace pero es la verdad.  
-Bueno ese es un idiota, quiero pedirte disculpas yo no he dado esperanzas de nada a nadie.  
-Si tranquila se que no tienes la culpa.  
-¿Cómo sabes que le gusta Hermione?-Preguntaba Ginny después del medio shock que le había dado ante tanta información.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, me considera su hermana y me cuenta todo.  
-Entiendo.  
-Cambiemos de tema que sino me pongo muy triste.  
-Luna…-abrazaron a su amiga al ver el dolor que ocultaba por miedo a ser herida.  
-Bueno cuenta, cuenta.  
-Si eso porque yo no me trago que no has visto a Draco en todas las vacaciones.  
-¿Ehhhh?-Dijo una rubia muy confusa.  
-Si es cierto me habéis pillado.-Puso cara de culpable (esa cara que ponen en los mangas con una mano en la cabeza y la lengua fuera)  
-Cuenta no nos dejes intrigadas.- Le atosigaban sus amigas.  
-No puedo de momento porque hay algo muy importante que en este instante no podéis saber, pero preguntare a la persona implicada.  
-De acuerdo pero estaremos atosigándote hasta que nos lo cuentes.  
-OK, bueno me marcho chicas.  
-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?-Tenían mucha curiosidad por saber lo sucedido.

Hermione salio corriendo hacia el tejado y en su camino le llego aquel aroma que tanto le caracterizaba a su muchacho misterioso y si lo pensaba bien a los hermanos Malfoy también, miro a su alrededor pero había demasiada gente para fijarse. Continuo su camino hasta aquel tejado donde podía hablar sin ser rechazada, se sentó y como no había nadie, se puso a contemplar la puesta de sol.

-Ya has venido.-decía Hermione sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo sabias que estabas aquí? He sido muy sigiloso.

-Si, es cierto pero tu olor te delata.

-¿Mi olor?

-Si, es muy característico, solo conozco a dos personas aparte de ti que lleven ese perfume y no creo que pertenezcas a la familia Malfoy.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, me gusto mucho el mío.

-¿Un regalo para mi?-En ese momento giro la cabeza y tomo una cajita, la cual abrió, era un pequeño anillo de oro blanco (el oro blanco apenas tiene valor, esta por debajo del oro y la plata y por encima del cobre, aun sigue siendo bastante caro).-Pero esto es muy caro, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Recuerda que no vale lo mismo en este mundo.-Hermione lo coloco en el collar, junto al anillo de Draco.

-Oye, puedo contarle a Ginny y a Luna todo lo relacionado contigo y conmigo, ya se que dijimos de no contar nada pero es que son mis amigas y no puedo mentirlas.

-¿Son de mucha confianza?

-Si lo son, te lo aseguro.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla "postiza" y marchándose por donde había venido hace un rato.

-De nada mi querida Hermione.-Decía el muchacho con su verdadero rostro al descubierto.

Hermione se apresuro en busca de sus amigas para contarle todo aquello que no podía contar antes. Entro en el Gran Comedor, busco a su amiga en la mesa de grifffindor, todos la miraron con cara de odio y decepción. Hermione saludo por cortesía a Neville y a los hermanos Weasly que le devolvieron un saludo un tanto seco, agarro a Ginny del brazo y luego en la mesa de rawenclaw y atrapo a Luna, las arrastro hasta el baño de Mirttle la llorona, sabia que allí no habría nadie (¿Quién querría hacer sus necesidades con un fantasma al lado llorando?).

Una vez dentro, les contó todo lo ocurrido con Draco y el chico misterioso, con Draco y las vacaciones, las dos muchachas estaban estupefactas, era increíble, querían hacerle miles de preguntas cuando oyeron a Mirttle hablar para sí.

-Otra vez escabulléndose a hurtadillas ese Malfoy.-Todas miraron por la ventana.

-¿A dónde ira a estas horas?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ni idea, no hace mas que infringir la normas todas las noches.-Mirttle se desesperaba cada vez que le veía salir, le odiaba porque le hacia la vida imposible a Harry. Seguían mirando para ver si descubrían adonde se dirigía, cuando divisaron la figura de Hermione saliendo, no se habían percatado que hacia rato que no estaba allí, había cambiado y eso se notaba ahora nadie sabia lo que pensaba, era sigilosa como Draco, con la excepción de que ella todavía mantenía su corazón puro.

La figura de la castaña se difuminaba conforme se iba alejando.

Hermione intentaba averiguar donde pasaba las noches, desde aquel "incidente" en la habitación con Pansy, dio por sentado que todas las noches las pasaba con ella. Fue adentrándose en la oscuridad, no veía nada todo estaba demasiado y encima no se le había ocurrido llevar su varita, siguió caminando hasta que tropezó con una roca, con tan mala suerte que fue a parar al lago, era lo suficientemente profundo como para empaparse entera. Hacia mucho frío, todo él iba entrando hasta sus huesos, no podía mas se desplomo, un muchacho salido de la nada la recogió, la traslado al escondite del sauce llorón, una vez allí la deposito, la cubrió con unas cuantas mantas, necesitaba mucho calor, el muchacho recostó su cabeza en un sillón verde, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Llevaba tres horas durmiendo cuando Hermione se despertó, al principio no sabía donde se encontraba a causa de todas las mantas que no la dejaban ver, poco a poco llegaron a su mente todos los recuerdos de lo acontecido la noche anterior, se despojo de todas las mantas y poco después se acerco hasta su salvador.

-Draco, cómo puedes ser tan bueno a veces y cambiar tanto….- Tomo una de las mantas y se la coloco, se acerco a sus labios y le beso, Draco le contesto el beso, la muchacha tenia muy claro que lo hacia en sueños pero no le importo.

Eran las siete de la mañana, Hermione se desperezaba en su cama, se sentía realmente mal, le dolía demasiado el pecho pero no le tomo importancia y con una gragea de licerina en el cuerpo se marcho al comedor.

Draco despertaba, tenia un raro sabor de boca, era como si algo o alguien hubiese tocado sus labios, miro hacia la cama donde debería haber estado Hermione, se había marchado y dejado allí tirado con aquella manta; sonrió al pensar que Hermione le había besado, salio del escondite hacia el castillo.

Hermione termino de desayunar, como de costumbre a esas horas no había así gente, al salir del comedor choco contra alguien.

-Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así.

-Alan, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Hermione.

-Oye, podemos hablar.-dijo Hermione muy seria.

-Si, claro.-Respondió dubitativo.

-Vamos a un sitio mas seguro.

En un sitio más seguro.

-Quiero saber si eres tú quien hablo con Draco estas vacaciones.

-¿Cómo?

-No me mientas se que fuiste tú, tu olor te delata y tus ojos son los mismos.

-¿Y Draco? Podría haber sido él.

-No, rotundamente no, él me odia

-Esta bien de acuerdo, a ti no puedo mentirte.

-¿Por qué no me los contaste antes?

-Por mis padres.

-¿Pero esta encerrado en Azkaban?

-Si, pero mi padre biológico no y no quiere que le pueda quitar el puesto a su hijo legitimo y pos su fuera poco Voldemort me busca. No quería ponerte en peligro te quiero demasiado.

-¿Qué?

-Nada olvídalo.-Seré bocazas se dijo así mismo.

-¿Sientes eso por mi? Pero no lo entiendo si acabo de volver. No lo entiendo.

- Ya se que acabas de volver pero ya me gustabas antes, no te he podido olvidar y ahora… eres como una flor, frágil porque te hieren fácilmente y fuerte porque sigues adelante pase lo que pase.

-Yo…esto…

-No digas nada, solo responde si o no, ¿querrás salir conmigo?

Aquella pregunta pillo por sorpresa a Hermione, que no sabia muy bien que decir.-Si, claro.- Nadie nunca le había expresado sus sentimientos de un modo tan dulce, poco a poco se acercaron el un al otro, era un beso muy distinto al del tejado, este era dulce y un poco torpe y el otro era mas frío, mas salvaje y con mucha experiencia.

-Ya es tarde, tenemos clase.

-Si, es cierto, adiós Alan.

-Adiós, mi amor.-

Antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se dieron un pequeño beso. Según salió la castaña de la habitación, una figura salía de entre las sombras.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí Alan?

-Si pero no entiendo porqué quieres engañara.

-Todavía no es el momento de que me conozca.

-¿por que yo?

-Eres el único en quien confío.

-…

-¿Qué?

-Hermione estaba muy feliz cuando le hablaste. ¿Tú la quieres?

-Solo quiero que sea feliz para que su caída sea mas dura.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-No la quiero, es cierto que hace mucho fue una parte muy importante de mi vida pero ahora solo es un estorbo del que debo librarme para que mi corazón descanse.

-Yo creo que solo te perjudicas pero tú sabrás. ¿Estas seguro de que no te importa que salga con ella?

-….- gruño.

-Pero….

-Ni pero ni nada, déjalo ya.

-De acuerdo, por cierto no llegas tarde a clase.- dijo entre risas.

-Mierda.- dijo mirando el reloj.

El muchacho llego justo a tiempo, no quería perder ningún punto ni para su casa, ni para su habitación.

Snape entraba por la puerta y ya estaba tomándola con la pobre Hermione, ni aun ahora que pertenecía a su casa se le ablandaba el corazón. Comenzó dando la clase como habitualmente hacia pero un pequeño ruido le hizo girar la cabeza, Dumbledore había aparecido detrás de él con su habitual sonrisa.

-Queridos alumnos solo venia para informales de que esta noche se celebrar un baile de disfraces, como tenéis que probaros los vestidos mágicos, pasareis por unos probadores en vuestras habitaciones y según sean vuestras almas elegirá unos colores, los cuales tendrán un significado, por lo que solo tendréis esta clase y os marchareis a prepararos.

Creo que olvido algo….

-Las parejas.-Dijo Neville

-Si, es cierto, gracias. Cada uno bailara el ultimo baile con su pareja de habitación.-Dicho esto se marcho igual que había venido.

-Me ha dado una magnifica idea.- Todos lo alumnos miraron con cierto miedo al profesor de pociones.-Puesto que vais a tener mucho tiempo, quiero que me hagáis un informe sobre todas las posibilidades de pociones que se pueden sacar sobre la planta Maetaecoulatus, cada unos con su pareja de baile.

Todos se quejaban de lo malo que era, no podía haber elegido otra plantita, esa era de las que más pociones se podían sacar.

Sonó el timbre y todos lo alumnos salieron muy contentos, excepto como era de prever la clase de pociones


	7. Un baile un tanto desastroso

SIENTO LA TARDANZA SE LO ASEGURO ERO ULTIMAMENTE ANDO BASTANTE LIADA. BUENO NO ME ENRROLLO MAS

* * *

Hermione fue en busca de Alan que le estaba esperando en la entrada a las mazmorras. Le dio un beso delante de todos, eran una pareja y podían demostrarlo, algunas chicas sentían celos, Alan era el muchacho perfecto, fuerte listo y guapo. Entre el grupo de chicas que miraban sorprendidas, una pequeña rubia muy amiga de Hermione, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a andar. Luna se sentía traicionada por Hermione, aunque ella no conociese al muchacho por el que suspiraba y para colmo tendría que bailar el ultimo baile con el.  
Hermione se despidio de Alan con otro baso bajo la atenta mirada de las que se consideraban sus admiradoras.  
La castaña se marcho hacia su habitación, allí encontró el probador mágico pero en vez de empezar a vestirse como cualquier otra muchacha, deicidio comenzar con el trabajo de Snape, no quería pasar mucho tiempo al lado de Draco, quería pasárselo bien y no estar margada por los "halagos" del muchacho.

Su habitación era una de las más grandes del castillo, tenía una pequeña pero alta biblioteca, cada habitación fue asignada según su nivel de conocimiento mágico y estaba claro que en Slytherin, ellos eran los mejores. agarro una pequeña escalera para llegar a la parte mas alta, la mayoría de los libros tenían polvo, por lo que no se leía sus inscripciones, la muchacha soplo tan fuerte que estornudó, con tan mala pata de que se soltó de la escalera, caía de espaldas, era una buena caída seguramente se rompería algún hueso, sino fuera porque Draco la agarro en ese mismo instante, Draco podía oír los latidos del corazón de Hermione, iba mas lento de lo normal para una situación de tensión como aquella, la muchacha se había desmayado, Draco la recostó en su cama, se veía hermosa, su cabello castaño ahora con unos rizos bien definidos, su cara regordeta sin excederse, su pequeña nariz; en su cuello llevaba un pequeño collar con dos anillos como colgante, uno de ellos era aquel que le había regalado por su décimo cumpleaños, ¿Por qué cada cosa de ella le recordaba aquella época?; desde que había vuelto, algo dentro de él se había vuelto a avivar y tenia que destruirlo y enterarlo en lo mas profundo de su corazón si no quería volver a sufrir. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Hermione, la besó, ella le respondió el beso mientras estaba desmayada, ella quería besarlo pero estaría traicionando a Ben así que se aparto.

-¿se puede saber que haces, estupido?  
-No soy estupido, solo te besaba.-Dijo con su típico aire arrogante.  
-Ya eso ya me he dado cuenta. Si que eres estupido porque la pregunta obvia es ¿Por qué?  
-Quería saber si estabas despierta.  
-con tu apestoso aliento me habría despertado desde más de un metro de distancia.  
-Pues no será tan apestoso cuando me besaste.  
-¿Qué te que….?- Intentaba disimular, la muchacha estaba completamente segura de que en aquel momento estaba dormido.  
-Estoy seguro de que me besaste.-Empezaba a dudar el muchacho.  
-Pues no estés tan seguro porque no te bese.-Draco ya no sabia que pensar.- ¿pero si me arropaste?  
-Eso es cierto, parecía que tenias frío y fue solo un mero gesto de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado.- La muchacha comenzó a buscar de nuevo, tenia que terminar deprisa, quería cambiarse y buscar a Alan. Draco seguía perplejo, estaba empezando a desvariar, volvió a la realidad y comenzó a buscar con ella la información, apenas se dirigían unas palabras para pedir un libro o una pluma, en ese momento a Draco le vino a la cabeza una conversación.  
-¿Es cierto que no eres virgen?  
-Y a ti que te importa, Malfoy.  
-No es que me importe, solo es que me aburro bastante con este trabajo.  
-Bueno y eso que tienes que ver, ¿podías haber preguntado cualquier otra cosa?  
-Solamente me extraña que una mojigata como tú, haya engañado a un muchacho para que se acueste contigo.  
-Pues para tu información y así me dejes en paz y podamos continuar con el trabajo, sí en mi otro colegio encontré al amor de mi vida pero tu queridísimo padre le mato y aun así esta libre impune de cualquier delito pero te juro que vengare su muerte.-Hermione se entristeció, el muchacho había muerto en sus brazos, por otro lado los ojos de Draco deslumbraban cierta tristeza.

En menos de media hora habían terminado el trabajo en sucio y en un par de horas más ya lo habían pasado a limpio, era un gran trabajo con fotos, esquemas, textos, etc. Se les echo el tiempo encima, por lo que tuvieron que dejar el trabajo para el fin de semana. El blondo se marcho, tenia algo muy importante que hacer, entre tanto Hermione entro en el probador, cerro sus ojos, solo pensaba en portar un vestido muy lindo, al volver a abrir los ojos ya tenia puesto un vestido negro (negro = traidora) sin tirantes, tenia sus hombros al aire, hacia la zona del pecho era apretado, con un pequeño lazo morado (morado = sufrirá por una buena causa) como cinturón y de ahí caía hasta un poco mas debajo de sus pies, llevaba un antifaz también negro con algunas incrustaciones de piedras moradas, y una gargantilla, su pelo había sido recogido con una pequeña pinza. Sus ojos almendrados destacaban mucho sobre el antifaz.  
Llego a la casa de Rawenclaw, allí estaba Luna con un bonito vestido azul cielo (azul cielo = pureza), todavía no tenia el antifaz puesto; Ben bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a la rubia, estaba guapísima, nunca la había visto tan radiante, tan feliz; la pobre casi siempre lo pasaba mal, se metían con ella por tener un punto de vista diferente. Ellas sabia escuchar, se había convertido en una gran amiga, a su lado diviso a otra muchacha que no reconocía pues se ocultaba tras una mascara, dicha muchacha descubrió su rostro, estaba bellísima.  
Se acerco a Hermione y la beso, Luna agacho la vista se sentía muy mal, Hermione que era muy observadora, lo noto, sabia o creía saber el porqué, más tarde hablaría con ella ahora era el momento de divertirse. Los tres fueron al encuentro de Harry, Ron y Ginny, los muchachos llevaban un traje negro mientras Ginny lucia su precioso vestido color crema (inocencia). Todo el grupo entro en el comedor, allí se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente bailando, todas las chicas se acercaron a Alan distanciándole de Hermione; Harry se llevo a Ginny y Ron a Luna, se marcharon dejando a una Hermione un poco sola aunque anteriormente le habían preguntado mil veces . La castaña se sentó, todo el mundo tenia pareja y ella en esos momentos, imperceptibles para muchos de nosotros, se sentía muy sola. Sumida en sus pensamientos no detecto al muchacho que se le había acercado.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo el muchacho castaño sin obtener respuesta.- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?  
Hermione seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, se levanto y salio a la terraza. El muchacho era demasiado tozudo para aceptar que la muchacha le hubiera ignorada.  
-Hermione.- Grito muy cerca de ella.  
-Lo siento, estaba en las nubes.  
-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?  
-Claro, me vendrá bien distraerme.-El muchacho le agarro por la cintura y le atrajo hacia si.- ¿A ti no te amenazo Draco para que no te acerques a mi?  
-No por el momento pero aunque lo hiciera no le haría caso, dice mucho pero en realidad no es tan malo.- Aseguro como si le conociese a la perfección. La muchacha le miro a los ojos, eran grises como los de Draco y Alan.  
-Esos ojos estoy segura de que los he visto antes.  
-Tal vez solo mirabas pero no te fijabas.-Aquellas palabras sonaban extrañas porque Alan estaba con varios grupos de muchachas y había confesado ser su guardaespaldas.  
-¿Eres Draco verdad?  
-Eso es nuevo. ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
-Porque tiene los mismo ojos que él.  
-Eso me lo han dicho mucho. Pero tú crees que si fuese ese arrogante estaría bailando contigo y seria castaño.  
-Puedes estar usando un tinte mágico.  
-Y para qué, si fuese Draco no me ocultaría, me luciría delante de todos.  
-Tienes razón, es un egocéntrico y un cretino.-Dijo sin pensar. Aquellas palabras habían dolido al castaño más de lo que le hubiese gustado y es que hacerse pasar por otro muchacho se dio cuenta de cómo pensaba la muchacha sobre él.  
-Bueno, adiós, voy a buscar a mi egocéntrica pareja para el ultimo baile.- se perdió entre la gente.  
El muchacho se marcho al baño para recuperar su verdadera identidad, estaba muy dolido. Mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo se miraba en un espejo.  
-Mi señor aceptare las ordenes que me has dado, dentro de poco el colegio será destruido.  
-Bien Draco, pero no te olvides de Harry Potter, tiene que morir para que yo este completo.  
-Si, mi señor.  
-¿ya no tienes ninguna duda?  
-No, mi señor.  
-Por cierto he descubierto que Hermione Granger esta en tu colegio, quiero que me la traigas con vida.  
-Si, mi señor oscuro pero no entiendo porqué solo es una sangre sucia.  
-A callar, aquí las órdenes las doy yo y esta vez no me falles.  
Salía del baño, las cosas se complicaban por momentos, ella le odiaba y para colmo había caído en su propia trampa.  
Cuando llegaba al salón comenzaba ya el último baile. Todas las parejas se juntaron.

•••••• Pareja Harry y Ginny •••••

-Tenemos mucha suerte de bailar juntos.  
-Tienes razón, sabes hoy estas más bonita que nunca.  
-Siempre haces que me sonroje Harry.  
-Todos te miran.  
-Ya vale Harry….

•••••• Pareja Parvati y Ron •••••••

-¿que te pasa Ron? No dejas de mirar a Hermione.  
-Pobrecilla, esta con ese idiota de Malfoy.  
-Y a ti que te importa esa chica.  
-Es mi amiga...

••••• Pareja Alan y Luna ••••••

-Oye Alan no hagas daño a mi amiga, la quiero mucho.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacerle daño?  
-No claro que no, solo quiero que sean felices las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo.- Pero el muchacho no pillo la indirecta.  
-Muchas gracias y quería pedirte disculpas porque tenia que haberte contado todo a ti primero.  
-¿a mi por qué?  
-Porque eres mi mejor amiga.  
-Claro, tu amiga….- dijo la rubia en un susurro.

•••• Pareja Pansy y Blaisse ••••

-Pansy deja de mirar en esa dirección se te van a saltar los ojos.  
-Pero es que no puedo, mira como le agarra, pienso vengarme de ella.  
-Tranquila tigresa.  
-Ni tranquila, ni leches. Me va a robar al único hombre que sabe realmente como soy.  
Los dos muchachos salieron a la terraza.  
-Sabes que tengo un largo historial como chica de compañía.  
-Si, pero que tienes que ver con…  
-Espera, todo empezó un día en el que pedí ayuda a un muchacho en una asignatura y me ofreció su ayuda a cambio de acostarme con él, el tema se difundió entre los chicos y comencé a acostarme con los tíos a cambio de favores, poco a poco fui asumiendo que no valía para nada y bueno Draco fue el único que acepto tal y como era.  
-Pero eso no es así.  
-No se muy bien porqué te cuento esto.  
Era la primera vez que Pansy abría su corazón, estaba traicionando todos sus códigos que se había impuesto.  
-Pobrecita tienes que haber sufrido mucho.  
-Bueno ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no contar nada?  
-Nada.  
-¿por qué?- comenzo a llorar la moracha.  
-Simplemente porque te quiero desde hace mucho y siempre he estado a la sombra de Draco.-El muchacho siempre había tenido palabras y gestos amables para ella mientras que Draco solo se limitaba a "escuchar" y ha ignorarla.  
-Yo...- Miro en lo hondo de su corazón descubriendo una verdad muy oculta. sus padres no lo aceptarian al fin y al cabo no tenia el mismo rango que un Malfoy pero se merecia ser feliz.- Tambien te quiero.  
-¿segura?- Pregunto a la muchacha ante su indecision.  
-Si.  
Juntos subieron a una habitación donde entre besos y abrazos se iban despojando de la ropa, Pansy por primera vez sintió calor, el calor de la persona amada. Draco era salvaje pero también frío, no profesaba ningún sentimiento hacia ella mientras que Blaisse con una sola caricia le hacía sentir mil veces más mujer.

••••• Pareja Draco y Hermione ••••

-Creo que acabas de perder a tu puta personal.  
-No te permito que hables así de Pansy, no la conoces en absoluto. Esos dos se quieren.  
-Denoto cierta emoción en la voz del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.  
-Ni hablar. ¿Qué tal con mi hermanastro?  
-No te importa.  
-Sabes eres muy tonta teniéndome a mí, prefieres una copia barata.- La muchacha no lo soporto más y le dio una torta delante de todo el castillo.  
Draco sentía demasiada rabia, su cara parecía del color de los Weasly, esa chica le había humillado por segunda vez y esta vez se las iba a pagar.

-Sera como tú dices una copia barata pero es mucho más hombre y mejor persona que tú. no le llegas ni a la suela de sus zapatos.

Pensaba zanjar el pasado en ese mismo instante.  
Aparto a Alan de sus fans.  
-Alan tenemos que hablar.  
-Dime Draco.  
-Tienes que hacer daño a Hermione.  
-No quiero, no se lo merece.  
-Me da igual lo que tú quieras.  
-No se merece a un tío como tú.  
-¿como dices?  
-Todavía no te has dado cuenta, de pequeña ya estaba enamorada de ti y ahora de su guardaespaldas, es decir, tú.  
-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, no tienes otra cosa con que divertirte.  
- Pues mira no. Además, creo que tú también la quieres.  
-No te imagines cosas que no son.  
-Se muy bien de lo que hablo hermanito, la querías te hizo daño y ahora quieres vengarte y te has vuelto a enamorar.  
-Déjalo y haz lo que te he pedido o lo haré yo y desde luego quedaras muy mal.- dicho esto dio por zanjada la conversación.

* * *

COMO SIEMPRE SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS


	8. Corazones rotos

**Capitulo 8. Corazones rotos**

Salio a la terraza y desde allí vio a Hermione en el mismo lugar donde la había recogido tiempo atrás, miraba al horizonte con preocupación, se apretaba la zona del pecho. Draco quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla, por primera vez era sincero con sus sentimientos.  
Salto de la terraza, segundos atrás Hermione se había desplomado sin previo aviso. Corría lo más rápido que le daban sus musculosas piernas, Hermione estaba muy pálida, demasiado pálida, la recogió y la llevo a toda prisa, nadie se percato de la situación todos estaban en la fiesta.  
La señora Pomfey la atendió, le pidió a Draco que esperara fuera mientras la examinaba. Aquella espera era demasiado dura y pensó que seria una buena idea avisar a sus amigos, aunque les odiase, ella los necesitaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Cara rajada, pobretones necesito hablar con vosotros es muy urgente.  
-Os lo podéis creer, no esta hablando súper Draco-hurón Malfoy.  
-En otro momento, Weasley estarías escupiendo babosas pero ahora es más importante Hermione.  
-¡¡Hermione!!- Gritaron los tres a la vez.  
-¿Qué le has hecho hurón?- Ron le agarro por el cuello de la camisa.  
-Nada, estaba en la terraza y la vi desplomarse.-Después de todo no había sido tan buena idea.  
-¿Por qué tenemos que creerte? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una de tus trampas?  
-Es cierto que siempre es hago enfadar pero por primera vez tenéis que creerme.  
-Chicos, miradle esta suplicando, no creo que mienta.  
-Parece que Ginny es la única sensata aquí.  
-Harry pellízcame debo estar soñando, mi hermana acaba de defender a este y él se lo a agradecido.  
-¿Dónde se encuentra Hermione ahora?-Pregunto Harry parecía el único que estaba en calma.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, al entrar notaron que la habitación estaba ardiendo, hacia demasiado calor, la enfermera se acerco a darles la mala noticia.

-Hola muchachos.-Intentaba ser lo mas amable posible puesto que lo que tenia que decir les iba a sentar como un jarro de agua fría.  
-Vaya al grano.- Dijo ron demasiado alterado como para darse cuenta de a quien se lo dijo.  
-Chiquillo no se contesta así pero se lo diré, su amiga se esta muriendo.- Sus caras reflejaban lo horrorizados que se encontraban ante su descubrimiento.  
-No puede ser, ha estado bien todo este tiempo.- Dijo Draco aparentando una entereza que no poseía en aquel momento.  
-Su corazón esta frío, el calor es el mejor remedio pero si ella no tiene ganas de vivir no podemos hacer nada, no despertara nunca más.  
-Todo es por mi culpa.- Sentencio Draco, acababa de perder a su amor recién encontrado.  
-¿Cómo has dicho?  
-Hace tiempo ella cayo al lago helado, la rescate y la coloque muchas mantas para que tuviera que calor, ella misma salio de la cama y se fue sigilosamente.-Draco estaba llorando, era la primera vez que se veía tan derrumbado, por un momento pensaron que podía tener un corazón, después de todo podía haberla dejado allí en el lago y en cambio se preocupó por cuidarla. Todos vieron a un nuevo Draco.  
-No es culpa tuya Draco, hiciste lo correcto. Ese acontecimiento explica que su corazón se haya enfriado puesto que el lago tiene la "virtud" de ir enfriando poco a poco las cosas pero no explica el hecho de que no quiera vivir.

-¿Entonces no se puede hacer nada?

-Solo ella conoce el motivo por el cual no quiere despertar. Ya es tarde deberían marcharse.

-Señora Pomfey, déjeles quedarse tal vez oyendo la voz de sus amigos la haga volver.

-No lo se… supongo que una voz amiga puede ayudarla. Mañana se lo diré.

Todos estaban fuera estupefactos ante la reacción de Draco, Ron era el más incrédulo ante aquel acto pensaba que no tramaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué tramas?- Pregunto Ron. Su hermana Ginny le dio un golpe en señal de desacuerdo, agarro a Harry y a su hermano y se los llevo a su sala común después de despedirse de Malfoy.

-¿Se puede saber que haces hermanita?- preguntaba Ron histérico a su hermana.

-Creo que Draco esta enamorado de Hermione y viceversa.- Harry sólo pudo asentir, no estaba seguro de sus sospechas pero su novia se estaba corroborando sus suposiciones. Ron se quedo con la boca abierta, totalmente pasmado ante la noticia de su hermana.-Bueno y si dejamos que él se quede con Hermione.

Al día siguiente fueron a la enfermería y la enfermera les dio permiso, al fin y al cabo era la única alternativa que les quedaba. Cuando les preguntaron quien entraría todos señalaron a Malfoy, se quedo totalmente alucinado pero solo hizo un pequeño gesto en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Segura de esto, Ginny?-pregunto Ron.

-Segura, es lo mejor para ella.

-Esperemos que tengas razón.-suspiro Harry.

-Enfermera que debo hacer.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es hablarle y recordarle que se esta mejor entre los vivos.

-De acuerdo.

-Tú, también debes cuidarte.

-OK.

Estuvo hablándole durante varios días con sus noches.

-Hermione, despierta de una vez, sino no tendré con quien meterme.- Pero Hermione no respondía.

-Hermione, Hermione, te lo suplico, tienes que despertar todos te necesitan, Alan, Harry, los Weasley incluso yo… yo te necesito.-Le costo decir pues algunas lagrimas caían pos su rostro.

-Fui un mentiroso, te necesito eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado, ahora en este mundo sin ti.-Le agarro las manos.- Ahora soy yo quien debo traicionarte, sólo quiero que sepas que siempre te querré.- Soltó sus manos y le dio un pequeño besos es sus tibios labios.

Draco salía de la enfermería por primera vez iba a hacer caso a su corazón y no a su cabeza.

-Alan puedo hablar contigo, necesito que me ayudes.

-Mi hermano, pidiéndome otra vez ayuda, esto se esta volviendo una costumbre. Bueno di.

-Quiero decirle a Hermione toda la verdad.

-No te dejare, sólo quieres hacerle daño.

-No, ya no, por favor déjame hacerlo, esto será lo ultimo que haga.

-No iras a…

-Calla, esta es la idea.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la realidad, algo pasaba en el interior de Hermione.

Hermione seguía tendida en la cama, mientras un grupo de gente se marchaba. La muchacha en realidad se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Llegaba a una pequeña casita en medio de la neblina, la cual le era muy familiar, llamo a la puerta y para su sorpresa de la muchacha unas personas demasiado conocidas para ella le abrieron la puerta.

-Mama, Papa.-Les abrazo.

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos.

-Pues que voy a hacer, regresar a casa.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí.-Se oyó una tercera voz.

-Eric, eres tú pero no puede ser, eso significa que…- se llevo las manos a la boca.

-No, mi querida Hermione todavía no, no es tu hora, hay algo o alguien que te ata a la vida. ¿Me equivoco?- En ese momento Hermione oía una voz en su cabeza, era un muchacho estaba segura. _Hermione, Hermione, te lo suplico, tienes que despertar todos te necesitan, Alan, Harry, los Weasley incluso yo… yo te necesito. _Notaba como su corazón empezaba a latir por causa de ese muchacho que le hablaba.

-¿Quién es, quién habla?- Gritaba a la nada.

-Herms, ¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo oyes alguien me esta llamando.

El muchacho se echo una sonorosa carcajada.-Ves no estas sola como piensas.

-Hija mía, no es el momento de que este aquí, todos te necesitan y sufren por ti. Acércate y te lo demostrare.-dijo su madre arrastrándola al interior de la casa hasta un pequeño espejo que le mostraba el mundo de los vivos.

-Además tienes que solucionar algo con tu amiga Luna.

-No te entiendo, Eric.

-Realmente no quiere a Alan ¿verdad?, tu corazón pertenece a otra persona incluso antes de conocerme.

-Draco…-dijo en un susurro. En ese momento volvió a oír la voz en su cabeza. _Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre te querré._

-Así es pequeña, debes volver y solucionar muchas cosas, al fin y al cabo no eres malvada.

-Hija mía, deseamos que estés con nosotros pero todavía tienes que vivir una ultima aventura.

-¿Cuál mama?

-La aventura de vivir.-Eric le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la soltó, Hermione veía como caía hasta su cuerpo donde una pequeña rubia dormía en una silla de aspecto incomodo.

-Luna, Luna ¿eres tú?-La castaña abría sus ojos después de varios días.

-Enfermera.-gritaba la rubia sin poder creerse lo que veía.

-Pequeña nos diste un buen susto, todos estaban preocupados por ti no te han dejado sola ni un instante.

-Lo se, Madame.- Pero la enfermera seguía hablando sin hacer mucho caso a la muchacha.- Sobre todo ese Malfoy todos las noches las pasaba aquí, hablándote para que reconocieras una voz amiga y traerte de vuelta.-La muchacha estaba realmente sorprendida.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Lo siento pero acabas de despertar al mundo de los vivos, hasta mañana después de la revisión no podrás salir.

-De acuerdo.- Se resigno con la enfermera no se podía discutir siempre se salía con la suya. Madame se marcho a atender a otras personas.

-Luna quiero pedirte disculpas, no quería hacerte daño, de haber sabido que era Alan el muchacho del que estas enamorada no me habría metido.

-No digas tonterías, no tienes la culpa.

-Si es culpa mía, voy ha hablar con él para terminar.

-Le harás daño.

-Pero sino lo hago me haré daño a mí misma yo no le amo.


	9. Una declaración, una venganza y una trai

**Primero antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por mi tardanza pero este capitulo me costo mucho por varias razones:**

**1º no sabia como expresar todo lo que queria sin explayarme demasiado (no lo consegui)**

**2º a causa del instituto me fue muy dificil encontrar tiempo libre para poder continuar escribiendo.**

**ya se que son excusas tontas pero son la verdad y aceptare cualquier critica al respecto.**

**Gracias y ahora si les dejo con el capitulo. espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**CAP.9 Una declaración, una venganza y una traición**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione despertara en la enfermería del colegio, se sentía totalmente recuperada. Todavía no había hablado con ningunos de los dos muchachos, Draco solo aparecía a las horas de clase las demás nadie sabia donde encontrarlo ni siquiera por la noche dormía en su cama y Alan parecía esconderse de ella. Estaba andando con Luna por los pasillos cuando vio a Draco y a Alan buscando a alguien.

Se acerco a ellos.

-Alan, Draco necesito hablar con ambos.-Se arrepintió de haber llamado al rubio por su nombre.

-Por supuesto, Hermione.-Contestaron los dos al unísono lo que sorprendió a la muchacha.

Había visto a Draco durante las clases pero ese no era el lugar más adecuado para hablar de un tema como ese.

-Primero y ante todo gracias por terminar el trabajo por mí, siento no haber sido de más ayuda.

-No importa Grang… Hermione.

-Bueno no creo que para eso me queráis aquí.- Se sentía ofuscado por cómo se miraban los muchachos, a su alrededor no existía nada.

-Si es cierto, de lo que querías hablaros es…-Fue interrumpida.

-Drakin.-Grito Pansy que le agarro de un brazo y le arrastro lejos de allí.

Hermione se encontraba un poco aturdida por ese imprevisto.

-Bueno parece que estamos solos.-Intento besarla pero la castaña le detuvo.

-Para, esto no está bien.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te he estado engañando a ti y a mi misma.- Alan solo pudo sonreír ante los acontecimientos sucedidos, pensaba que el primer paso lo daría Draco.

-¿Qué me has estado engañando?- Dijo intentando aparentar.

-No te puedo querer porque ya quiero a otra persona y debo decírtelo antes de hacerte más daño.

-Es Draco.- Sorprendió a la chica ante la perspicacia del muchacho.

-Si.- Dijo cabizbaja.

-Lo imaginaba, sólo hay que fijarse en como se miran.- Se toco la barbilla como lo hace un detective que acaba de llegar al punto clave del misterio.

-¿Nos miramos?

-Sí, él sólo tiene ojos para ti y tú para él.

-Imposible.

-Bueno no importa pero no entiendo porqué me elegiste a mí.

-Pues mi cabeza decía una cosa pero mi corazón otra y entonces apareciste como un regalo del cielo, me cuidabas desde las sombras y mi alma se dividió en dos pero pudo mas Draco.

-Tu alma nunca estuvo dividida ya que el muchacho que te cuidaba en las sombras como dices, no era yo sino Draco y el muchacho del jardín también era él.- Al escuchar esto Hermione se derrumbo, ahora entendía porque desaparecía, en aquella terraza le había despreciado de la manera más cruel.

-No puede ser me estas mintiendo. Deja ya la broma

-Los dos sabemos que no te miento, Hermione.- Dicho esto Hermione salió corriendo por donde Draco había sido arrastrado, pero antes le dio un beso.

-Gracias.-Alan se quedo tocándose la mejilla donde la muchacha había depositado aquel beso.

Cuando la muchacha estaba ya lejos, Alan solo pudo murmurar un lo siento y se marcho de allí, sabiendo las consecuencias de los hechos acontecidos.

Hermione corría hacia las mazmorras, buscando a Draco, entro a su habitación donde encontró al muchacho de espaldas frente a un espejo, se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar cuando el rubio se giro y solo pudo contemplarla. La castaña se tiro en los brazos de Draco cayendo los dos al suelo. Hermione no podía dejar de llorar mientras Draco estaba sorprendido por su reacción, paso su fría mano por la cabeza de la chica.

Los dos se miraron y por primera vez vieron en sus ojos, todo el amor y el dolor que no podían expresar en palabras por culpa de la sociedad.

Poco a poco sus labios se iban acercando, podían sentir la respiración de uno sobre el otro, el olor que tanto tiempo habían añorado, finalmente se unieron por fin podían beber ese elixir que tanto tiempo habían esperado y por el cual habían sufrido lo innombrable. Sin más dilación, ambas lenguas empezaron su baile sensual, hubieran estado así toda la vida de no ser por ese estúpido oxigeno tan necesario para la vida.

Los dos muchachos se separaron lentamente no querían estar ni un solo segundo alejados sin poder sentir el contacto del otro.

Draco se levanto cogiendo en brazos a Hermione y la llevo hasta la cama, donde poco a poco y de manera pasional entre besos y caricias se fueron despojando de toda la ropa. Hermione ocultaba a una mujer espectacular bajo el uniforme y del que nadie excepto Draco era conocedor y en Draco se podía ver a la perfección el efecto del ejercicio, tenía unos abdominales bien definidos.

Entre más besos y caricias y algún que otro jueguecito, los dos se unieron en un solo ser.

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando los dos muchachos despertaban abrazados.

-Draco.

-Sí, mi amor.-La muchacha sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Nada sólo que pensé que nunca te lo oiría decir.

-No soy tan malo como todo el mundo piensa, supongo que son las circunstancias que me ha tocado vivir…-Hermione le puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Lo sé y por eso te quiero más que a mi propia vida.

-Yo también.

-¿Te apetece salir a hacer un picnic esta tarde?

- No sé yo…

-Anda di que si.-Puso carita de corderito degollado la castaña.

-Esta bien, quien se resiste a esa carita.

-Desde luego tú no.

-Muy graciosa.- Se rieron los dos a la vez.

Era por la tarde cuando los dos muchachos salían a dar un paseo agarrados de la mano. Todos los miraban cono cierta extrañeza pero esas miradas, algunas hirientes no importaban, los dos reflejaban en su cara la felicidad. En la puerta del colegio les esperaba Pansy.

-Hola Draco, Granger.- El ultimo nombre lo dijo de manera despectiva.

-Hola Pansy.

-Sangre sucia ¿Qué haces tan agarrada a mi Draco?

-Pansy, no te consiento que la hables así, ella está conmigo.

-Venga Draco, buena broma seguro que es una de tus trampas para burlarte de ella.

-Piensa lo que quieras Pansy.- Intento acercarse a él pero de un simple toque las desplazó.

-Me las pagaras.- Los muchachos estaban bastante lejos como para oírlo.

Estaba totalmente celosa aunque había descubierto el verdadero amor con Blaisse, Draco siempre fue "suyo", cuando no estaba con otras en la cama y seria la burla de todas las chicas y de toda su casa si se enteraban que la sangre sucia había conseguido lo que llega llevaba mucho tiempo intentando.

Los dos se encontraban tumbados en la hierba mirando al cielo, cada cual pensaba en cosas muy diferentes y alejadas del presente.

*****Hermione*****

_Aunque sus amigos le habían advertido que no se acercara a Draco y a sus lacayos pero ella tenía curiosidad. Había sido elegida para la casa de Gryffindor y él era un Slytherin, sería un pequeño inconveniente pero tenía que logarlo, era una necesidad, un impulso inexplicable._

_-Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger._

_-Eres de Gryffindor ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Pansy agarrada a Draco._

_-Bueno esto… solo quería ser amable._

_-¿Tú no sabes que los de tu casa y los de la nuestra no se pueden ni ver?_

_-Si, lo sé. He leído muchos libros. Todo se remonta a los fundadores…- Fue interrumpida._

_-Además eres una rata de biblioteca._

_-¿vosotros como os llamáis?_

_-Por cierto tu apellido no me suena.- Cambio de tema Pansy. Necesitaba saber si sería una rival digna._

_-Seguro que son tan pobretones como los Weasleys.-Dijo Blaisse riéndose._

_-Vámonos, no merece la pena._

_Todos se marchaban hacia las mazmorras, al volver la esquina, desaparecieron._

_Hermione se sentía muy acomplejada, dentro del mundo mágico era la escoria, estaba por debajo de los Weasleys, no es que fueran malos sino que eran considerados por las clases sociales más altas, lo segundo más bajo por el simple hecho de no tener el mismo poder económico._

_Se iba a marchar cuando oyó un pequeño susurro._

_-Tú.- miro hacia atrás, era el muchacho de ojos grises._

_-¿Yo?- Se quedo extrañada mirando hacia todos los lados._

_-Si, tú. Dijiste que te llamabas Hermione ¿no?_

_-¿Te has quedado con mi nombre? ¿Por qué hablas tan bajito?_

_-Porque no estaría bien visto que dos personas de casas tan rivales se hablen y a mí la verdad me has caído muy bien. Eres muy graciosa._

_-Gracias, supongo. Me imagino que te llamas Draco por lo que ha dicho esa tía._

_-Eres muy observadora._

_-No creo que hayas venido solo para decirme eso._

_-No la verdad, quería conocerte y ver si podíamos ser amigos._

_-Por supuesto pero deberíamos vernos en un lugar menos transitado.- La muchacha abrazo al chico y los dos volvieron a sentir la misma sensación que en le Expresso._

_Pasaron los meses y los dos eran muy buenos amigos en la intimidad, ante la sociedad un muro de falsedad, él insultaba al trío y como era lógico y normal Harry y Ron le respondían y Hermione les persuadía de continuar._

*****Draco*****

_Mientras Hermione había estado en cama a punto de morir, Draco había ido a hablar con su señor Lord Voldemort para salvar a su amada._

_-Señor, tenemos que hablar._

_-¿Ya has cumplido tu misión?_

_-No._

_-¿Entonces…?_

_-No puedo seguir sus órdenes._

_-No puedes rechazar ahora._

_-Pero estaba equivocado, la amo.-Esto último lo dijo susurrando._

_-Te has enamorado de una sangre sucia._

_-No te permito que la menciones de esa manera, seas quien seas.- Se tapo la boca demasiado tarde._

_-Dicen que soy malvado pero eso no es cierto y para que lo veas, ella se salvara a cambio………_

Hermione miraba a Draco preocupado como si algo dentro de él le atormentase, le había estado llamando y no contestaba.

-Draco, Draco despierta ya es hora de que volvamos al castillo, es tarde nos hemos dormido.

-Hermione, estas aquí no te has ido.- despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Por qué iba a irme?

-No claro tienes razón…- suspiro.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto distinto.

-Estoy bien.

Hermione seguía preocupada por el muchacho pero decidió dejarlo pasar, confiaba en él. Cenaron cada uno por un lado ninguno de su casa sabía nada, al parecer Pansy no había dicho nada pero otras casas si los habían visto y murmuraban. Draco se encontraba ofuscado no poder estar por última vez al lado de su novia, dio un golpe en la mesa ante la expectación de todos, se levanto y se dirigió hacia Hermione, se sentó a su lado y le planto un beso mientras los demás seguían rascándose los ojos por lo que acababan de ver. Ahora todo el colegio murmuraba y el tema principal obviamente era la pareja.

Unas muchachas se acercaron a Pansy, disimuladamente hablando sobre lo ocurrido y sobre una supuesta muchacha que llevaba años intentando conquistar el corazón del rubio sin conseguirlo. Ella sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir y que hablaran de ella de esa manera era una ofensa.

Paso la cena sin mayor percance, todos los slytherins se acercaban a Draco para intentar entrarle en razón y las chicas por su parte acosaban a Hermione para conocer todos los secretos.

Cada uno se encontraba en su cuarto preparándose para dormir, las luces que se reflejaban por las ventanas se iban apagando como cuando soplas las velitas de la tarta de cumpleaños.

Habían pasado ya varias horas de que Draco y Hermione se habían dormido entre abrazos y caricias cuando Braco se levanto, cogió la ropa y se vistió. Ante el encogimiento de Hermione, se acerco a ella le dio un pequeño beso y la arropo, en ese momento la muchacha sonrió, se sentía protegida.

-Hermione, espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer pero entiende que quiero proteger aquello que mas me importa, tú.- Se adentro en el bosque, mientras lanzaba un último vistazo a la ventana.

La castaña se despertó sofocada, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Se coloco una bata de color rosa y busco por todos lados a Draco, solo encontró un papel con la inconfundible letra de Draco.

**Querida Hermione. **

**Granger quiero decirte que lo que vivimos estos días solo ha sido una farsa, causa de una apuesta con varias personas, solo queríamos ver cuán tan bajo puede caer una sangre sucia como tú por "ese sentimiento tan bonitos al que llamas amor".**

**Todo estaba planead, queríamos hacerte sentir lo horrible posible para que confiaras en la primera persona que te ayudase, tu guardaespaldas. Cuando ya estuvieras confiada mostrarte públicamente para que la caída fuera más fuerte.**

**Draco**

No podía creer que aquello le estuviese sucediendo a ella pero no podía reprochárselo a nadie, ella solita se había guiado hasta la boca del lobo y como una incrédula había entrado.

En otro lugar mucho más alejado un muchacho de cabellos rubios se acercaba a una puerta para golpearla y entrar y destrozar aun mas s ya destrozada vida pero sería firme y no daría un paso atrás si ella estaba a salvo todo aquello merecía la pena.

-Draco al final has venido.

-Si señor.- dijo cabizbajo.

-Mi señor como le dije ha venido como el sentimental que es.-Hombre de pelo blanquecino salió de entre las sombras.

-Papa- Exclamo el muchacho.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sabia que era una pregunta absurda por lo que no recibiría respuesta.-Señor que desea que haga.

-Como te atreves a ignorarme.- Le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente.

Habían pasado una semana desde el abandono del muchacho, todo el colegio se había enterado de aquel suceso, era la comidilla de todo el mundo, las chicas se reían de ella y los muchachos bueno cada uno optaba por una acción diferente pero tenían algo en común la consideraban una fresca del mismo paño que Pansy. Hermione no quería salir de su habitación, no quería que sus amigos se apiadasen de ella, no era débil o por lo menos no quería aparentarlo. Llevaba un par de días con mareos pensaba que sería debido a su estado casi anémico pero esa idea cambio cuando empezaron los vómitos y la ausencia de la menstruación. Pidió a Ginny y a Luna que la acompañaran a la enfermería puesto que aunque fuera una chica decidida y valiente aquello la sobrepasaba.

-Hola señora Pompfey.- dijeron las tres muchachas a la vez.

-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? Estas un poco pálida.-le toco la frente para cerciorarse de si tenía fiebre.-No, no tienes fiebre.

-No… quería pedirle…esto…-No podía continuar.

-Mi amiga quería pedirle si usted tendría algún test de embarazo.-Dijo Luna con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Saben que no aprobamos este tipo de acciones dentro del colegio sólo son unas niñas pero siempre tenemos alguno por si las moscas.

-Gracias.- dijo cortante una Hermione muy roja.

-Me lo había esperado de otras personas pero no de usted señorita.

-Bueno nos lo va a dar sí o no.- Se impacientó Ginny.

Salían de la enfermería cuando se encontraron con Alan, al parecer estaba buscando a Luna. Los dejaron a solas, mientras Ginny y Hermione iban al baño necesitaba salir de dudas lo antes posible.

Ya solos los dos muchachos se marcharon a un lugar un poco mas solitario.

-Luna andaba buscándote, quería decirte algo muy importante.

-Dime.

-Han soltado a mi padrastro.

-¡Qué bien! No sabes cuanto me alegro.

-Y además tenía que decirte otra cosa.

-Claro di.

-He encontrado a la persona ideal.-dijo fingiendo mucha alegría.

-Si, Hermione.- dijo con un deje de tristeza. Agachó la cabeza ocultando sus hermosos ojos con sus rubios cabellos.

-No, te equivocas.

-Alan, no quiero ser maleducada pero no te das cuenta del daño que me haces con esa actitud.

-No te entiendo.-Miro preocupado a su amiga.

-No es tu culpa sino la mía por no haberme atrevido a decirte lo que sentía pero no te preocupes lo llevo bastante bien eso de ser tu amiga.

-Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder ahora tus sentimientos. Vaya cartas juega la vida, cuando éramos pequeños me gustabas mucho pero no me acercaba a ti porque todos te consideraban rara y cuando madure lo suficiente me hice tu amigo y al final te olvide y ahora eres tú la que te has enamorado de mi. Se lo que se siente y de verdad lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes pero por lo menos concédeme un deseo.

-Dime, te lo concederé sea lo que sea.

-Me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera contigo.-Se sonrojo un poco.

-De acuerdo.-Se acerco lentamente a ella y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

-Gracias, por ser tan bueno.-La rubia se marcho, con todo aquello se había olvidado de Hermione.

-No hay de que, además será lo último que haga estando aquí.- dijo susurrando para si mismo.-Hoy mismo hablare con Dumbledore para que me deje marchar ahora que mi padrastro esta libre y ocultarnos hasta que esta guerra que se avecina pase.

Luna corría lo más rápido posible para llegar a donde se encontraba Hermione y Ginny.

-Ginny ¿Dónde esta Hermione? ¿Se sabe algo?

-Tranquila primero respira y ahora te responderé.

-De acuerdo ya estoy mas calmada.

-No sé nada Hermione lleva rato en el baño, supongo que estará a punto de salir.

La muchacha salía llorando, no hacía falta preguntar nada su cara era un poema.

-Siempre estuve a favor de tener relaciones segura y mira que irónico soy yo la que esta embarazada.-Intento mejorar la situación sin buen resultado.

-Tranquila.- intento calmarla Luna.

-Yo soy la responsable de las tres, pensé que sería Ginny la primera.

-¡Oye!

-No, no me malinterpretes quiero decir que de las tres serias la primera en tener niños, eres más lanzada que yo en ese tipo de cosas.- Ginny seguía enfadada.

-Sabes que es verdad Ginny no te enfades.

-Puede que tengáis razón. Por lo menos ahora seré tía.- Sonrió la pelirroja.

-No te olvides de mí.

-Sí, el bebe tendrá unas tías estupendas

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? No puedes quedarte en el colegio.

-Por eso no hay problema queda menos de un mes y medio para acabar las clases, no se notara, además nunca llevo ropa ajustada con lo cual menos lo percibirán.

-Primer problema solucionado, el siguiente ¿el padre?

-Draco…

-Sí, ese mismo.

-No le voy a decir nada, él no me quería, me lo dejo muy claro en el escrito, además esta desaparecido. Ahora si no les importa querría estar sola.- Las muchachas la abrazaron y se marcharon, sabían que necesitaba estar sola para replantearse la vida.

Draco había sido conducido a la sala de torturas tenían que sacarle toda la información posible, al fin y al cabo el innombrable no pensaba cumplir con su parte del trato y necesitaba saber lo más posible antes de que Draco se diera cuenta del engaño.

-Por fin podre torturarte, si lo hubiera hecho en su momento esto no estaría ocurriendo ahora y no deshonrarías a la familia estando con esa sangre sucia que no merece la pena.

-No te permito que digas eso, tú no sabes nada, no conoces el amor.

-El amor vaya estupidez, como puedes seguir creyendo en eso después de donde te ha traído.- Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor.-Por cierto a mi no se me reprocha, crucio.-El muchacho no mostro ni un solo ápice de dolor, su padre ya le había torturado otras veces pero su madre siempre llegaba en el momento oportuno para pararlo, a cambio ella recibía la paliza.

-Ya no creo en lo que dices, todo son falsedades.

-Tú crees hijo, llevas semanas desaparecido, nadie sabe nada de ti, no crees que tu amorcito, ya habrá buscado los brazos de otro hombre.

-Mentira.-Intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas que le tenían sujeto pero cuanto más esfuerzo hacia por liberarse, las cuerdas más le oprimían.

-No lo intente hijo no podrás escapar. Ahora dime como llegar al colegio, porque has salido de allí sin ser visto pese a la extrema vigilancia que se está dando.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

-No es obvio, pensé que había criado a un niño más listo pero veo que no.

-No seréis capaces, el señor me prometió dejar el colegio intacto.

-Bingo.

Draco se descontrolo, utilizando toda su fuerza comenzó a soltarse de aquellas cuerdas y estas le empezaban a crear varios cortes profundos. Su padre asustado por la fuerza que estaba demostrando comenzó a lanzarle crucius, finalmente después de todos los impactos recibidos cayó al suelo.

-Te quiero Hermione, lo siento.-Dijo mientras un hombre a sus espaldas le lanzaba un ultimo crucius que le dejo inconsciente.

En ese mismo momento Hermione noto en lo más profundo de su ser como algo se iba desquebrajando.- Draco…-Pronuncio en un susurro casi inaudible.-No puede ser, seguro se debe a mi nueva situación. No podía tener un vínculo con el puesto que no siente lo mismo que yo.-Se decía una y otra vez para convencerse.

Se fue a refrescar la cara, miro al espejo y después de mucho tiempo volvió a ver a ese hombre.

-Hola pequeña Hermione.

-Mi señor.-Hizo una leve reverencia.

-Entiendo que no me quieras llamar papa aunque yo te haya cuidado todo este tiempo pero llámame por lo menor por mi nombre de pila.

-Si, Voldemort.

-Mucho mejor así, creo que tengo algo que podría ser tuyo.-Le mostro a Draco muy malherido.

-Draco, ¿Qué hace ahí?

-Debes venir a buscarlo, sabes que no podemos llevarlo de nuevo al colegio.-Dijo fingiendo un tono de preocupación.

-Enseguida me preparo y voy para allá.

La muchacha salió del baño y una de las puertas de los retretes se abrió.

Hermione recogió una mochila de su baúl y en ella metió simplemente un pijama, muda limpia y comida, no sabía cuánto le iba a costar llegar hasta el escondrijo de Voldemort.

Salió de su habitación y de su casa lo que no le fue difícil todo el mundo la ignoraba, lo más complicado seria llegar a la puerta de salida sin ser vista. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento o no tendría otro hasta el día siguiente ya que a partir de que oscurecía cerraban la puerta y era imposible abrirla.

Bajo las escaleras y su problema solo empeoro, allí estaban Luna, Ginny, Harry y Ron

-Hermione ¿Dónde vas con esa mochila?- Pregunto la pelirroja. Fue a contestar pero Ron lo hizo por ella.

-Seguro que a la biblioteca, no ves que es una listilla.

En ese momento apareció Pansy con un sequito de alumnos detrás suyo.

-Hola Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?-Pregunto Harry.

-Contigo no estoy hablando sino con ella.

-Esta bien chicos se defenderme sola.

-Si ya veremos.

-Pruébame.

-Como quieras traidora.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esta muchacha a la que muchos de vosotros la tenéis respeto ha estado conspirando contra nosotros.

-Como te atreves.-Salto Ron

-Es cierto yo misma la escuche hablando con Voldemort por un espejo y tengo la prueba.-La moracha mostro una especie de cámara de fotos en la cual había grabado todo lo que allí había ocurrido, saltándose la parte en la que Hermione confesaba que estaba embarazada.

-…-

-Deberías vigilar que no hay nadie antes.- Se mofo.- Es una traidora, deberíamos matarla por su culpa Draco está en manos del señor oscuro.-Exclamaba Pansy con una mueca de superioridad en su cara.

-¿Es cierto Hermione?- no hubo contestación sólo un silencio que destapaba más cosas de las que sus amigos querían oír.

-A por ella.

Hermione salió corriendo estaba cerca de la puerta que comenzaba a cerrarse, si lograba pasarla podría ir por Draco, ya no le importaba lo que sus amigos pensasen en su cabeza sólo existía el rubio.

La castaña cruzo la puerta con la suerte que los demás no pudieron salir lo que le dio la suficiente ventaja para ocultarse en aquel árbol donde ella y el rubio jugaban de pequeños, desde allí podría crear un pasadizo que le llevase ante el mismísimo Voldemort.


	10. ¿Un antiguo amor o uno nuevo?

**Aviso: este capitulo trata sobre la pareja de Ron y Luna, ya que la votacion popular de otra pagina gano esta pareja, para todos aquellos a quien no le guste he dejdo una parte subrayada que no tiene nada que ver con ellos es una conversacion entre Luna y Hermione. Gracias por pasarse y por sus post**

* * *

Todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos ante la traición de la castaña, mejor dicho, todos menos Luna que buscaba a Alan por todos lados. Fue hacia su cuarto donde encontró una carta levitando.

**Querida Luna:**

**Siento no poder corresponderte pero eso significaría ponerte en peligro, como pronto descubrirás, Hermione no es lo que parece, no te preguntes como lo se porque ello te llevara a buscarme y ahora mismo es lo que menos deseo. Me voy con mi padre muy lejos de aquí.**

**Solo puedo decirte que mi padrastro ha quedado libre gracias a mí, no quiero implicarte más.**

**Por cierto en aquella conversación te mentí, te sigo queriendo, lo de Hermione fue un truco de mi hermano Draco pero ahora debes rehacer tu vida y no buscarme. Además no te será difícil, si miras bien descubrirás a alguien, incluso te darás cuenta de que nunca me quisiste, lo único que sientes hacia mí es agradecimiento pero lo confundiste.**

**Él seguro que lleva esperándote mucho tiempo y sabrá tratarte como te mereces.**

**Te deseo lo mejor.**

**Alan **

Luna se encontraba muy hundida no entendía el significado de aquella carta, tenia miles de preguntas que le rondaban su cabeza y respuestas que la hacían llorar.

La muchacha se aproximo al lugar de procedencia del revuelo que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Vio a Hermione rodeada por mucha gente, los cuales la acusaban de haberles traicionado por estar al lado del mismísimo Voldemort, ante aquellas acusaciones la muchacha no se defendió solo se limito a correr hacia la salida que en esos momentos se empezaba a cerrar impidiendo el paso a la multitud que le seguía.

Por otro lado encontrábamos a Harry, Ginny y Ron perplejos no se habían movido del sitio en todo ese transcurso de tiempo.

La rubia se acerco a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Chicos ¿estáis bien?-Dijo intentando aparentar cierta tranquilidad aunque para un pelirrojo no paso desapercibido.

-No mucho, ha sido un duro golpe.- Respondió tristemente Ginny

-No pensamos que Hermione fuera una traidora, Draco todavía pero ella, todavía no me lo creo.- Dijo Ron

-Mejor vámonos, Hermione sabe demasiado y podría utilizarlo en nuestra contra.

-Si tenemos que crear un plan. La guerra esta a punto de darse.- Reflexiono sabiamente Harry.

-Harry tienes razón, vamos. ¿Luna vienes?

-No creo que iré a mi cuarto necesito descansar.

-Ok. Vamos Ron.

-Voy a acompañar a Luna y voy, ahora ningún sitio es seguro.

-No hace falta Ron, gracias de todas formas.

-Ni hablar, Ron tiene razón, además no llevas tu varita.- Ginny miro a Harry con complicidad.

-Esta bien, puede que tengáis razón.

Harry y Ginny se marcharon sonriendo esperando que el pelirrojo se decidiera de una vez por todas. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ella, era cierto que esta loca pero esa característica le daba un aire soñador, además de ser una bellísima persona, era muy buena amiga de sus amigos y también con aquellos que la insultaban y la despreciaban. Ron siempre pensó que estaba enamorado de la castaña pero cuando ella se marcho la única que se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía en su interior fue la rubia, la cual le ayudo y le animo a seguir con su vida.

-Bueno vamos Ron.

-Espera, primero quiero que me digas ¿Por qué has llorado?

-Yo no he llorado.

-A mi no me mientes tan fácilmente.-Dijo perdiéndose en aquellos ojos ocultos por un mechón de pelo. Acerco lentamente su mano a la cara de la muchacha para retirarle ese incomodo trozo de pelo.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Tú insististe mucho cuando yo estaba mal y dije que cuando tuviera la posibilidad te devolvería el favor.

-Por supuesto pero esto es distinto.

-Sabes que no lo es. Creo que es por Alan he visto como le miras.-Dijo dolorido por aquello.

-Si, es por él.

-Pero ya no esta con Hermione puedes decírselo seguro que él te quiere.

-Si solo fuera eso el problema…-Le mostro la carta mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro.

-Por hoy lo dejamos porque no quiero verte llorar pero que sepas que mañana no te escapas.

-De acuerdo- Le dio un pequeño beso.

Durante esa noche la muchacha durmió placidamente, por primera vez no tenia el sueño en el que aparecía Alan para salvarla, esta vez en sus sueños aparecía un pelirrojo que con sus ojos azules llenaban de felicidad y un sentimiento profundo.

Se levanto muy descansada aunque no sabía cual había sido ese sueño reparador. Era fin de semana por lo que no necesitaba llevar el uniforme, se acerco al armario y busco algo lindo que ponerse para resaltar esa belleza suya natural y que sabía que poseía pero que nunca mostraba por vergüenza. Se miro al espejo.

-Hoy será el primer día de mi nueva vida, se acabo la antigua Luna, bueno un poco de mi anterior yo no debe desaparecer.

Al final se coloco un vestido negro con franjas blancas en la zona del pecho y en el bajo de la falda, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y media pierna. Se termino de colocar el pelo en una simple cola de caballo que dejaba al descubierto unos pendientes de rábanos.

Bajo a desayunar como era pronto no había nadie conocido para ella, los que ya se habían despertado se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la muchacha no podían creer que lunática Lovegood fuera una "chica", quiero decir, si sabían que era una chica pero por su vestimenta que siempre era holgada y su manera de actuar un tanto dispar a la normal, los muchachos no se fijaban en ella.

Termino de desayunar bastante roja nunca había sido el centro de atención y no estaba acostumbrada. Salio lo mas rápido que pudo de allí bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos que allí se encontraban.

Subió a su habitación y encontró un ramo de flores con una nota.

**Cada una de ella tiene un significado muy especial, espero que las aceptes y que sepas que en cada uno de sus pétalos esta impregnado de mi ser. **

**Enredadera:**** lazos de unión y comprensión**

**Alhelí**** encarnado: Belleza duradera**

**Azalea:**** romance, fragilidad y pasión**

**Lila:**** primer amor, inocencia, juventud**

**Loto:**** Elocuencia, inteligencia, integración**

**Tu admirador XXX**

La rubia se encontraba muy feliz, con aquella muestra de afecta pero no sabía quién era el responsable de aquello, tenía que encontrarle y agradecérselo.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto con más ganas que de costumbre, decidió que encontraría a su florista.

En el jardín, cerca del lago se encontraba Ron era la primera vez que le veía allí, él solía pasarse los fines de semana en la cama o practicando en la escoba. Miraba hacia el lago distraído, no parecía el mismo muchacho que ella conocía, parecía mas maduro más adulto. No sabía si acercase, no quería molestarle en aquello en lo que estuviese pensando pero había algo dentro de ella que quería aproximarse a él y hablarle desahogarse de todos sus problemas.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a mirar el pelirrojo ya no se encontraba allí. Un segundo más tarde noto como unas manos se posaban ante sus ojos.

-Quiero enseñarte algo.-Dijo una voz misteriosa la cual no reconoció.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde me llevas?

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada, puedes confiar en mi.- Se sintió estúpido, no era importante en la vida de la muchacha ni siquiera le había reconocido la voz.

El muchacho no le dejo decir más. La muchacha de cabellos rubios fue arrastrada hasta algún lugar que no conocía, solo podía saber que se encontraba en el exterior debido a la torpeza que poseía en sus pies al ir a ciegas.

Los dos muchachos se pararon, le destaparon los ojos y pudo ver un bonito campo lleno de flores. Miro al muchacho que se encontraba detrás, era Ron y no le había reconocido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Quería traerte a un sitio bonito para levantarte el ánimo.

-Gracias.-Dijo un poco sonrojada, era un muchacho muy dulce y muy distinto al que creía conocer.

-Este lugar me ayuda a desahogarme cuando estoy mal.

-La verdad es un paraíso.

-¿Sigues enamorada de Alan?-Soltó de repente cambiando de tema.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Entonces, cuando esto acabe iras a buscarle?

-No lo sé, supongo.

-Yo te ayudare.- Dijo con la última gota de sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo, pues en poco tiempo se había desangrado su corazón.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Por qué? Eso quisiera saber yo.- resoplo.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Porque soy tu amigo, eso hacen los amigos. Sabes que las flores tienen un significado muy especial.

-No lo sabía.

-Mira, aquellas son acacias, significan amor secreto, elegancia. Aquellas amaranto, amor platónico; Azalea, romance, fragilidad y pasión; Azucena, Corazón y espíritu inocente, pudor y la delicadeza; Flor de fresa, bondad.- Cogió una y se la dio.- Y esta es el farolillo que significa agradecimiento.

-¿A mí por qué?

-Fácil respuesta, ojala fueran así los exámenes, porque siempre estas ahí.

-Muchas gracias Ron eres un cielo, por cierto ¿Quién te enseño todo esto?

-Lo de los significados Hermione, me regalo un libro muggle.

-Entiendo.-la muchacha se puso triste sin conocer el porqué.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo pensé en lo mal que lo estarías pasando por lo de Hermione y la entereza que demuestras.

-Es cierto que me dolió pero me di cuenta que solo la quería como a una hermana por todo lo vivido pero realmente no la amaba.

-Entonces, no hay nadie en tu vida.-Dijo esperanzada

-Si hay alguien pero ella no siento lo mismo que yo.- empezó a darse cuenta a lo que se refería Alan con lo de que no estaba enamorada de él.

-¿y quién es? ¿La conozco?

-no quiero hablar de ello, me hace mucho daño, lo siento luna debo marcharme.

La muchacha cogió una flor.

- Eglantina, amor y sufrimiento van de la mano.

Se quedo allí, sentada con las dos flores en la mano, era el muchacho que le había regalado las flores.

Después de todo lo acontecido, quería asegurarse que era el y tendría que enfrentarlo, le gustase o no pero todo aquello seria al día siguiente.

Volvió a su habitación y se encontró con otro ramo de flores.

**Querida Luna:**

**Quiero que sepas que aunque no me conozcas, no importa desde las sombras siempre estaré para protegerte y cuidarte aunque no te des cuenta estoy mas cerca de lo que piensas.**

**Hoy no te dejo un significado sino una frase con la que espero que consigas entender un poco mas como me siento.**

"**Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad"**

"**Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado"**

**XXX**

No entendía nada de lo que quería expresar Ron, es que acaso estaba un muchacho como él enamorado de ella. Solo pensaba en tonterías, era un chico apuesto que podría tener a cualquiera y la iba a elegir a ella, menuda locura, amiga era compresiva pero que la viera de otra manera.

Se quedo pensando en aquello desde cuando le veía como un muchacho apuesto y lo mas importante desde cuando le veía de esa manera.

Durante esa noche no pudo quitarse al muchacho de ojos azules de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, se levanto pronto y se dirigió al pequeño jardín que el otro día lo había enseñado, allí se encontraba él pensativo.

-Hola Ron.-Dijo Luna un poco sonrojada, lo que no paso desapercibido para el muchacho que sonrió para si.

-Hola Luna, veo que te ha gustado este sitio. Es muy lindo al igual que tú.-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Ron, tenemos que hablar.

-Eso suena muy mal, es que acaso ya no quieres ser mi amiga.

-Sabes que no es eso, me refiero a lo de las cartas y las flores.

-No se de que estas hablando.

-Venga no te hagas el tonto, la flores su significado y las frases.

-De verdad no se de que me hablas.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? No te das cuenta de que acabo de perder a la persona que mas quiero y me intentas camelar con los regalos y encima me dices que no eres tú, eso no se hace, TE ODIO.

Aquello les dolió a ambos mas de lo que creían, ella seguía enamorada de Alan y eso le molestaba mucho a Ron, en cuanto a ella se refería le asustaba los nuevos sentimientos que se estaban presentando a pasos agigantados, los cuales no sabia controlar.

Luna se dirigía hacia su cuarto llorando cuando cayo por una agujero, este conducía a una especie de cuarto, allí se encontró a Hermione durmiendo, en un principio pensó en decírselo a todo el mundo pero luego creyó que era mejor conocer su punto de vista, tal vez no era tan mala como todos pensaban, al fin y al cabo todos podemos errar.

-Hermione, despierta.

-Draco, Draco por favor no me hagas esto…-Despertó sobresaltada.-Ah Luna eres tú, LUNA.

-Tranquila no voy a revelar tu escondite pero a cambio quiero que me cuentes todo.

-Esta bien. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión cuando iban de viajes de negocios, los únicos familiares que me acogieron fueron mis abuelo pero murieron por aquella época ocurrió lo de los traslados de muggles. Bueno pues me quede interna en San Davinia, aquel lugar era muy duro y no me dejaron ir al entierro de mis abuelos así que me escape y durante ese tiempo conocí a Voldemort, por aquel entonces mi alma ya se había oscurecido, yo no sabia quien era y tenia mucha rabia, él me ayudo a canalizar mi ira y ha vengarme de el colegio, desde el interior fui destruyendo y el golpe final lo dio él, fue entonces cuando descubrí quien era pero como me cuido y me apoyo en todo, seguí a su lado y ….- Hermione le contó el resto de la historia de cómo llego a Hogwarts y lo ocurrido ese tiempo que permaneció allí.

-Entiendo.

-Necesito que esto se lo cuentes a Ginny, la guerra esta a punto de comenzar y necesitare vuestra ayuda.

-Esta bien di.

-Este es el plan.

Luna se quedo un rato oyendo el plan de la muchacho no era descabellado pero debían estar bien preparadas para poder lograrlo. Salio de allí algo mas alegre a contarle todo a Ginny, que un poco reacia ante todo lo que le estaba contando su amiga, acepto.

Bajaba hacia su sala común cuando encontró otra nota.

**Nos vemos en una hora en el lago. Si no vienes sabré que no quieres saber nada de mí.**

**XXX**

No quería ir pero era una manera de dejarle las cosas claras a Ron. Fue hasta allá y entre unos arbustos se escondió para sorprenderle pero tal fue su desilusión cuando allí se encontró a Neville con un ramo de rosas mirando su reloj, le dio un vuelco el corazón se había confundido totalmente y eso le hizo entristecerse, no era Ron, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto le amaba y lo estupida que había sido diciéndole aquellas palabras. Se marcho de allí llorando de nuevo hacia el jardín.

Mientras tanto en el lago.

-Gracias por traerme estas flores Neville.- Un chico pelirrojo apareció de entre las sombras.

-No es nada Ron.

-Claro que si, tú sabes que las flores son efímeras pero gracias a tu hechizo no morirán nunca.

-Bueno espero que te corresponda porque la verdad es que has hecho por ella lo innombrable.

-Gracias tío, nos vemos.

Ron miro su reloj, sabía que tardaría en llegar, se había molestado con él pero tenía todo planeado y quería que fuera de una manera romántica y no tan abrupta como se dio en aquel momento.

Comenzó a caer una pequeña llovizna que pronto se convirtió en una gran tormenta pero espero allí, sabia que ella iría, tardase lo que tardase él esperaría.

Llevaba cuatro horas esperando cuando se dio por vencido y calado hasta los huesos se marcho hacia su habitación.

Aquello era un muestra muy clara de lo mucho que la rubia lo detestaba, estaba mas que claro que no quería saber nada de él y aquello le termino de partir el corazón.

Al día siguiente Ron no se encontraba muy bien por lo que pidió a Neville que le acompañase a la enfermería ya que Harry estaba muy ocupado preparándose para la guerra que estaba mas próxima que nunca.

-Se puede saber porque esperaste tanto, entiendo que quisieras esperar pero con la tormenta no es normal. No se te ocurrió pensar que nadie en su sano juicio aparecería en esas circunstancias.

-Lo se Neville pensé que llegaría a aparecer, que iluso fui, como creí que Luna podia sentir algo por mi.

-No, no quise decir eso.

-Bueno da lo mismo, no importa, ahora lo difícil sera recuperar su amistad.

-Pero vas a sufrir la sigues queriendo.

-No ya no, después de esto ya no siento nada incluso me planteo si recuperar su amistad o no.

-Ron no puedes tirar todo por la borda.

-No hay nada que tirar porque no hay nada.-Sentencio Ron al ver a la enfermera traerle una pocion para el resfriado.

-Mira que la gente es estupida como se les ocurre pasar la noche bajo la lluvia.

-Yo no estuve bajo la lluvia.-Dijo Neville.

-No me refiero a ti muchacho.

-Bueno gracias, nosotros nos marchamos ya.

Ron no se había percatado a lo que se refería la enfermera ya que en una de las camas se encontraba una rubia que había pasado toda lo noche bajo la lluvia y por lo cual estaba en peores condiciones que el pelirrojo. Por primera vez le alegraba haberse puesto enferma de esa manera había oído toda la conversación y podía estar segura de lo que sentía pero él la había olvidado, así que aunque recibiese una negativa por respuesta estaba dispuesta a abrirle el corazón al pelirrojo. Le pidió un pergamino y una pluma para poder escribir.

**Ron, durante todo este tiempo he estado confusa con mis sentimientos, siempre estuviste ahí sufriendo conmigo cuando Alan me rechazo pero por aquel entonces ya estaba enamorada de ti aunque no quise darme cuenta de ello hasta ahora que te perdí.**

**Quiero pedirte disculpas ya que te las mereces y aunque ya no sientes nada por mi no quiero perder tu amistad por nada del mundo.**

**Una carta de amor se comienza sin saber lo que decir y se termina sin saber lo que se ha dicho.**

**Quedamos en nuestro lugar.**

**Luna**

Ron se quedo perplejo ante aquella nota de amor, estaba hecho un mar de dudas, así que se presento en el jardín, allí se encontraba Luna con un bonito vestido azul cielo. Ron fue a abrazarla cuando ella se aparto, necesitaba estar fría para decir aquello.

-Gracias por venir, Ron. Significa mucho para mí.

-Explícate.-dijo lo mas frío posible no quería que le volvieran a herir.

-Lo del lago fue un error pensé que era Neville el que me enviaba las cartas ya que le vi allí con las flores en la mano.

-…- Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, no sabia si reír o llorar por lo absurda situación que se estaba dando por culpa de un malentendido.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablarme pero debía decírtelo, bueno ya esta todo dicho, no volveré a molestarte.

Luna ya se marchaba cuando noto como alguien le agarraba de la mano y tiraban hacia atrás, en pocos segundos se encontró besando al pelirrojo, por fin podía disfrutar de esos calidos labios, comenzó a llorar, ante esto Ron la separo de él.

-¿estas bien?

-Si

-¿entonces por que lloras?

-Esto no es un sueño y cuando despierte no estarás aquí ¿verdad?

-Claro que no es un sueño esto es real.- Con la mano le retiro las lagrimas que corrían por la cara de la muchacha y continuo besándola, ambos lo necesitaban, llevaban mucho tiempo guardando para si todo ese sentimiento.


	11. Una nueva oportunidad para ambos

Hermione llevaba un par de días intentando buscar la manera de llegar hasta Draco, pensó en salir pero probablemente la estarían buscando o habría una gran vigilancia en los alrededores, entonces se le ocurrió hacer un camino bajo tierra hasta la entrada tampoco seria muy difícil con magia.

Trabajo duro durante varios días, se encontraba muy cansada, ahora no podía hacer sobreesfuerzos por lo que se se tumbo en el sillón de Draco poseía su aroma, estaba muy dormida soñando con un mundo ideal donde ella y su amor fueran felices junto a su bebe cuando fue despertada de un sobresalto, era Luna que casualmente había caído por uno de los túneles secreto que ella y Draco utilizaban para despistar a sus amigos. Hermione le había contado su plan era extremadamente peligroso pero era la única manera que pudieran estar juntos para siempre sin complicaciones.

Siguió excavando el túnel con la esperanza de que Ginny también la ayudara con su plan, era su amiga pero también implicaba mentir a su novio, el niño que vivió, era ponerla entre la espada y la pared y que eligiera o su amiga que la había traicionado o a su novio.

No sabia como iba a reaccionar ante Voldemort pero su mayor temor era enfrentarse cara a cara a Draco, él la había rechazado incluso la había puesto en evidencia. Tenia que tener cuidado no por ella o por Draco sino por el nuevo ser que estaba dentro de ella.

Llego totalmente exhausta pero no importaba, la puerta estaba cada vez mas cerca ya la vislumbraba.

-Voldemort, abre la puerta, tengo que entrar.

-Veo que has tardado más de la cuenta pequeña.

-Abre no tengo todo el día.

-Esta bien pero no te gustara lo que vas a ver.

Las puertas se abrieron, ante ella pudo ver a un par de lacayos que la guiaron hasta los aposentos de Voldemort, la muchacha no entendía porque era escoltada, ella conocía el camino, de hecho aquel era como el hogar que nunca tuvo.

-Hola Voldemort.

-Te esperaba

-¿Por qué esta Draco aquí? Nunca estuvo de tu parte por mucho que su padre le obligase.

-Es cierto.- Salió una tercera persona de entre las sombras.

-Lucius.

-Hermione.- La saludo con un deje de odio, él siempre había sido la mano derecha de Voldemort pero cuando apareció todo se volvió en su contra, le relegaron a un segundo puesto por una niña.

-Sabes que es mi hijo y aunque sea un inútil, tengo el deber de quererle.

-¿Voldemort para que le quieres?

-Para poder controlarte, te estabas equivocando de camino.

-No ahora ya tengo las cosas muy claras. No quiero seguir de tu parte además escogiste al peor rehén posible, él no siente nada por mí al igual que yo por él. Solo fue una diversión.-Dijo intentando marcharse pero los dos guardaespaldas que la acompañaron la detuvieron el paso.

-Creo que no vas a ningún sitio, he tratado de ser amable y no das tu brazo a torcer así que no tengo más remedio que encerrarte en tu cuarto hasta que sepas a quien debes lealtad.

Los dos hombre se la llevaron y de una de las cortinas por las que había aparecido Lucius, apareció su hijo.

-Ves hijo, nunca te quiso. Solo te utilizo porque el señor se lo ordeno así.

-Tienes razón padre fue una tontería no unirme al bando ganador pero ya tengo las cosas claras.- Se acerco a Voldemort y se arrodillo.- Juro que seguiré tu voluntad y creencias y todo aquel que no lo siga desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra aunque me cueste la vida que así sea.

Hermione fue dirigida hacia su cuarto, el cual se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que lo había dejado antes de marcharse. Se aproximo a la cama miro debajo de ella y saco un pequeño cuaderno, en él escribía todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos desde el día en que fue expulsada de Hogwarts.

Estaba totalmente ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no oyó quien entraba.

::: En el castillo:::

Todos estaban muy asustados ante la guerra, muchos alumnos se habían marchado por orden de sus padres. El colegio estaba revolucionado, vivían cada día como si fuera el último.

Blaisse agarro a Pansy y la atrajo hacia si, uniendo sus labios.

-Creo que esto no esta bien.

-Otra vez Pansy.

-Pero tú y yo, nuestros familias no lo aceptaran, mi padre quiere unirse a la de Draco.-Una lagrima corrió por su cara.

-Mírame y dime que no me quieres, entonces te dejare en paz.

-Yo te… no puedo permitirme sentir.

-Mira ya estoy harto de esto, te has sacrificado toda tu vida aunque tengas dinero, popularidad y todo aquello que muchos anhelan tu vida ha sido difícil, ya es hora de que pienses un poco en ti. Puedes y debes permitirte sentir.

-Pero mi pad…-Le corto un tierno beso.

-Él no importa, si hace falta, yo hablare con él. Todo estará bien, yo te protejo, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé.

En otro lado del castillo se encontraba Luna y Ron.

-Luna, sabes que la guerra se aproxima y quiero que estés a salvo junto a mi hermana, no me perdonaría que algo te ocurriese.

-Ron, yo voy contigo, no pienses por un momento que me vas a dejar atrás, se defenderme además si he de morir quiero que sea luchando a tu lado, sabiendo que siempre estaré cuidándote.

-Luna.- Comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede pensé que los chicos no lloraban?

-Si sobrevivimos a esta guerra querrás casarte conmigo y ser la madre de mi hijo.

-Por supuesto que no.- La cara de Ron palideció.-Claro que no si solo soy la madre de un hijo tuyo, yo quiero muchos niños pelirrojos revoloteando alrededor mío.

-Te amo tanto, Luna Weasley.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme.- Le beso.

En la sala de menesteres Harry y Ginny tenían una conversación parecida.

-Ginny, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder esta batalla y a la única persona que considero de mi familia.

-¿la única?

-Bueno esta claro que tus padres, tus hermanos también lo son pero no de la misma manera.

-Eso ya lo sé amor, no me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Me refiero a ¿que si tu hijo no pertenecerá a la familia?

-Por supuesto que le daré todo mi amor, cualquier cosa que venga de ti y más si es de nuestro amor lo recibiré como un milagro.- Harry no había pillado la indirecta.

-Pequeño tu papa te considera un milagro, asique tienes que quererle mucho ¿entendido?-Se toco su estomago y miro a Harry.

-Estas de broma ¿verdad?

-No Harry, estoy embarazada, vas a ser papa.-Harry la levanto y la hizo girar.

-Es la mejor noticia que podías darme.- Ginny no podía decirle que en el momento que Hermione pidió un test ella cogió otro, tenia sospechas pero no quería decir nada a nadie.

Mucho más lejos en la guarida de Voldemort la castaña no había notado la presencia que se cernía sobre ella. Alguien toco su hombro.

-Draco me asustaste, ¿Qué te han hecho?.- Miro la cara llena de cortes y morados, fue a tocarlo cuando se separo.

-Como si te importara.

-Pues claro que si ¿Por qué crees que he venido?

-Para informar de la situación al señor, ahora entiendo porque te quería viva.

-No es cierto.

-No me mientas te vi hablar con Voldemort.-Le dio un tortazo.-No puedo creer que sigas mintiendo he escuchado toda la conversación.

-Pero, pero…-Le dolió mas a Draco que a Hermione aunque esta se sujetaba la zona del impacto

-Nada, encima de que me usaste ahora te pasas al bando del cara rajada.

-Draco te estas confundiendo, no es como crees.

-No quiero oírte mas para mi estas muerta como mi corazón.

-Drac…- Inmediatamente cerro la puerta y la dejo allí tirada llorando, no por el dolor del tortazo sino por lo terrible confusión que se había creado.

Draco marchaba por uno de los pasillos cuando oyó hablar a su padre y al que no debe ser nombrado.

-Entonces lo haremos esta noche, mi señor.

-Cuanto antes le saquemos la información mejor aunque lamentare deshacerme de ella, la termine cogiendo cariño, se parecía tanto a mi.

-¿Quién se encargara de torturarla?

-Lo hare yo mismo pero nadie debe enterarse, las paredes tienen oídos. Tú te encargaras de llevar a Hermione a la sala cinco. A media noche te quiero allí.

-Si, mi señor.

Al notar la aproximación de su padre se escondió, no entendía porque querían ocultarlo cuando torturaban todos estaban presentes, les gustaba demostrar que tan fuertes eran, cuanto mas gritaba el torturado o menos tardaba en decir lo que sabía, más prestigio tenía el mortifago, solo era un juego para ellos.

Pensó que debía de saber algo muy importante por lo que él estaría allí, recordó que en el árbol, tenia la capa de invisibilidad de Harry que en cuarto año le quito. Volvería a por ella, no seria difícil escapar, en la entrada no había nadie vigilando y él podía moverse libremente por el castillo desde que juro lealtad a Voldemort.

Un grupo de hombres fueron al cuarto de Hermione, la cual se encontraba dormida, la despertaron de mala manera y entre los forcejeos de la muchacha fue llevada a un cuarto donde noto como le amarraban de pies y manos. Mientras seguía moviéndose, intentando escapar vio a su señor y a Malfoy padre entrar en la estancia.

-Voldemort ,¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy atada?

-Ya te lo dije pequeña, necesito información y tú me la darás.

-Nunca.-Gritaba Hermione, intentando nuevamente soltarse.

-Tus padres eran igual de testarudos.

-¿Cómo?

-Quien te crees que les mato. Te necesitaba, sabia el poder que poseías y serias de mucha utilidad para mis planes pero se resistieron. Al final fue mejor el remedio que la enfermedad.-Ahora, dime todo lo que sepas.

-Nunca.- decía con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Jamás verían a su nieto por culpa de ese bastardo.

-Como quieras, Lucius.

-Crucius.- Hermione se removía de dolor pero nunca diría nada, quería un lugar libre de prejuicios y lleno de amor para su hijo.

Voldemort leyó su mente, ella sabia cerrar su mente pero estaba demasiado débil, mientras Malfoy padre seguía lanzando la maldición imperdonable a la muchacha.

-Lucius para.

-Pero mi señor…

-He dicho que pares.-Sentencio.

-Si, mi señor.

-Con que quieres un lugar a salvo para tu bebe. Estas embarazada y aun así prefieres no decir nada y que tu niño sufra.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Quién querría estar con una traidora?

-No te lo imaginas…

-Draco, ahora entiendo todo.

-Si, es hijo de Draco, fruto del amor que siento por él y quiero que mi bebe nazca en un sitio donde no exista gente como vosotros.

-No me hagas reír mi querida Hermione, siempre habrá gente que no acepte a tu hijo pero si me sigues, él será un niño respetado por todos, le serán leales.

-Si pueden que le sean leales pero nunca serán sus amigos, solo estarán con él por miedo.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así, a tu señor. Desmaius.

-Mi señor ahora no podrá decir nada.

-No importa, llama a tu hijo para que la lleve a su cuarto.

Lucius llamo a Draco, el cual se encontraba en la misma sala bajo la capa de invisibilidad que le había robado a Harry en su cuarto año. Salió de la habitación y volvió a entrar ya visible.

-Llévala a su cuarto.

-Si, mi señor.

Draco soltó a Hermione, la traslado a su cuarto.

-Ennervate.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En tu cuarto.

-Draco.-se sorprendió de encontrar al muchacho allí.

-Si, Hermione lo siento tanto.-Iba con doble sentido, lo sentía por lo estúpido que había sido y por la situación en la que se encontraba la muchacha, totalmente herida.

-¿Por qué?

-Fui tonto, no debí alejarme de ti, quería protegerte.

-Draco.-Dijo con mucha dulzura.

-Ahora hare lo que debí hacer mucho tiempo por ti y por nuestro bebe.

-¿Bebe?

-Oí la conversación.

-Ohhh, entiendo pero no quiero que te sientas obligado.

-Me gustaría estar contigo pero no puedo separarme del señor oscuro, hice un juramento delante de él y si yo muero no habrá nadie para protegerte.

Hermione se encontraba muy aturdida pero recordó la conversación con Luna y pensó que con algunos ajustes podría llevarse a cabo. Después de planear todo, Draco ayudo a Hermione a que volviese a Hogwarts, donde estaría segura, sabía que cuando se enterasen que Hermione había escapado recibiría un castigo pero no importaba.

Hermione llego al castillo como pudo, allí la esperaban Luna y Ginny que la abrazaron y la llevaron a la sala, en ella se encontraban Ron y Harry que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, la ayudaron a acomodarse pero tenían sus varitas alzadas, no podían fiarse de ella.

La castaña les conto lo sucedido, omitiendo detalles como que estaba embarazada o el plan, el cual solo conocía Ginny y Luna. Finalmente con algo de desconfianza aceptaron que se quedara a su lado y que luchara con ellos, pero a la mínima señal de traición no dudarían en matarla.


	12. ¿el final?

Gracias a todos los que habeis seguido hasta aqui pues este es el ultimo capitulo, siento que para ser el ultimo sea tan corto.

* * *

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, todos los días se daban ataques y los magos que aun resistían se encontraban en Hogwarts, era el único lugar de todo el mundo mágico, en el cual los mortifagos no podían entrar.

Ginny, Luna y Hermione terminaban de ultimar los detalles.

-Hermione es muy peligroso.

-Lo sé, solo lo haremos si lo creemos necesario.

-Te echáremos mucho de menos.

-Todos estarán tristes cuando sepan que has muerto.

- Luna, este mundo no nos aceptara y es la única forma de poder ser felices. No vamos a cambiar de opinión.

Todas las chicas se abrazaron sabían que nunca volverían a ver a su amiga.

-Por favor, solo quiero pediros una cosa sed felices.

Hermione se despidió y fue en busca de Pansy, quería pedirle disculpas.

-Pansy, Pansy.-La llamo esta se volvió.

-Que ahora seas de los nuestros no implica que tenga que hablarte para mi sigues siendo una traidora.

-Lo sé, solo quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice.- La morena se quedo sorprendida.- No espero que me perdones solo quería decirte que fueras muy feliz al lado de Blaisse, no podías haber encontrado a mejor muchacho como pareja.- Hermione se marcho.

-Gracias.-Grito, en verdad la muchacha tenía algo especial y era de eso de lo que Draco se había enamorado, algo contra lo que nunca hubiera ganado.

Tenían todo planeado y la batalla estaba a punto de empezar. Draco estaba en primera línea junto a su padre y a su tía, Voldemort no quería que ellos participasen pero sino perdería la lucha y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

En la frontera se encontraba el grupo de Harry, integrado por la familia Weasley al completo, Luna, Neville, los profesores y aunque no muy de acuerdo la familia de Pansy y Blaisse aunque fueran sangres limpias, no caían en gracia al señor oscuro.

Ambos enemigos eran magníficos adversarios, las miradas se cruzaban, Hermione sabía que aquello no iba a terminar tan bien como hubiera deseado, alzo la varita al igual que el resto de personas que allí se encontraban.

Harry fue el primero en atacar, quería acabar lo antes posible con todo aquello, de esa manera no habría muchas víctimas, Lucius fue a atacarlo cuando Voldemort lo aparto Harry era suyo y de nadie más.

Por otro lado Ginny se enfrentaba a la loca de Bellatrix, Molly contra Narcisa y Arthur contra Lucius, los demás atacaban a los mortifagos más novatos, mientras Hermione había ido en busca de Draco, él sería su contrincante hasta la muerte.

Tras un corto tiempo que para muchos fue eterno, Harry cayó al suelo, todos habían parado de luchar, todo se centraba en ellos dos.

-Bueno el gran Harry Potter por fin a mis pies, al final no solo tú morirás sino que arrastraras a tus amigos.-Se mofaba del muchacho tendido.

Voldemort le lanzo varios Sectumsempra que le hirieron en el brazo y en abdomen viendo que no podía hacer ya nada pues Voldemort se preparaba para matarlo, puso en acción el plan B, abrió una puerta entre los dos mundos para que sus amigos escapasen de esa terrible batalla.

Muchos magos huyeron pero los más allegados siguieron expectantes del resultado.

El señor tenebroso apunto a Harry desde cierta lejanía para no ser herido cuando lanzo un avada kedavra contra el muchacho, el cual cerró los ojos y al notar que el hechizo no impactaba contra él, abrió los ojos viendo a Alan delante, sacrificándose por él.

Harry aprovecho el sacrificio del muchacho para reincorporarse y continuar la batalla.

En otro lado mucho más alejado Hermione y Draco, luchaban él uno contra él otro, no podían evitarlo. Oyeron como todos pararon y vieron la situación en la que se encontraba el niño elegido.

-Draco, tenemos que acabar esto o tú o yo. No hay cabida en este mundo para nuestro amor.

-Lo sé, Hermione pero prefiero ser yo el que acabe con esto.

-Nos veremos en el otro lado mi amor.

-Te esperare.

-Avada kedavra.-Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Los potentes rayos crearon una gran explosión, seguida de una gran humareda, esto hizo que todos dirigieran la mirada hacia el lugar, lo que Harry aprovecho para lanzar la maldición asesina a Voldemort que caía fulminado. Muchos mortifagos decidieron escapar por el portal que el muchacho había creado, en vista de aquello cerro inmediatamente de manera que no se volviera a abrir nunca, los dos mundos nunca volverían a estar conectados.

Las primeras en llegar a la escena fueron Luna y Ginny que se sorprendieron y comenzaron a llorar, Hermione yacía muerta en el suelo y un poco más lejos, debido a la onda expansiva yacía Draco, todos los demás poco a poco fueron acercándose a ver lo ocurrido.

Muchos días después se celebraron dos funerales uno para los enemigos, al que apenas acudió gente, solo algún familiar del difunto y el otro en honor a todos los muertos, entre las fotos se encontraba Hermione y Alan.

Al mismo tiempo que decían su último adiós a sus amigos una nueva profecía se creaba.

_Donde la sangre más sucia y la más limpia se unen aparecerá la luz de un nuevo y renovado mañana donde toda la verdad será descubierta y el rencor se olvidara. _

* * *

Era broma, aunque no del todo, en un principio pense dejarlo asi pero me arrepenti e hice un epilogo


	13. Epilogo

Habían pasado muchos años y como todos los aniversarios de la batalla iban a rendirles honores a aquellos amigos caídos en la guerra, en cada tumba se podía ver la foto del difunto.

En la de Alan se encontraba Luna llorando, siempre creyó que había sido su amor aunque estaba equivocada le tenia un gran cariño por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-Mi amor, ¿crees que él estará bien haya donde se encuentre?

-Por supuesto querida, fue una magnifica persona, que sufrió mucho, seguro que haya donde este le habrán recompensado como se merece.

-Tienes razón. Adiós Alan, hasta el año que viene.

-Adiós colega.-Dijo Ron, colocando junto a su esposa un ramo de flores blancas (pureza).

Ambos muchachos se acercaron junto a Ginny y Harry que se encontraban frente a la tumba de Hermione y a la de Draco, el cual había sido acusado de traición pero

Por Hermione le pusieron a su lado.

Todos se marcharon después de haber visitado un par de tumbas más.

Las cosas en el mundo mágico habían cambiado mucho, ahora aunque la diferencia de sangre no existía, había una desigualdad, los muggles que se quedaron antes de sellar la puerta fueron considerados como magos de sangre pura pero aun así seguía habiendo distinción, los mas poderosos eran las familias mas ricas y con mas pureza en la sangre, la de Zabinni-Pakinson, al final se habían casado, sus padres lo habían permitido, eran muy felices y aunque no solían creerse mucho mejores que sus compañeros a veces tenían el despiste de recalcarlo ante los demás.

En el mundo muggle la situación no era mucho mejor, los mortifagos que habían traspasado la puerta, vivían tranquilamente matando a los pocos magos que habían escapado de aquella guerra.

Una muchacha de dieciséis años despertaba en su cuarto sobresaltada por un estruendo en el piso inferior de la casa, bajo con precaución pues pensaba en que algún ladrón había entrado a robar.

Cuando llego a la parte inferior, vio una escena terrorífica, un hombre encapuchado con una máscara había lanzado una especie de rayo que había matado al instante a sus padres, miraba hacia todos los lados intentando esconderse para llamar a la policía, cuando otro hombre apareció.

-Ni siquiera se han defendido.-El otro hombre encapuchado se acerco al padre de la muchacha.

-Mira, estos no son, él no tiene la marca.-Le enseño el brazo.

-Nuestras investigaciones nos muestran la gran cantidad de energía mágica se desprendía de esta casa.

Poco después oyeron las sirenas de la policía y ambos hombres desaparecieron ante la mirada de perplejidad de la muchacha, la policía entro, recogió las pruebas del crimen y llevaron a la niña a la comisaria a tomarla declaración.

-¿nos puedes decir como te llamas?

-Selena.

-¿puedes decirnos el motivo de tu llamada?

-Mis padres han sido asesinados por dos hombres encapuchados.-Dijo llorando al recordar lo vivido.

-Nuestros forenses nos han informado que tus padres murieron de forma natural, ni estrangulamiento, ni apuñalamiento nada y en cuanto a esos hombres, no existen nadie ha visto salir o entrar a esos individuos en la casa.

-Pero yo los vi, iban enmascarados, llevaban un palo del que salio un rayo que dio a mis padres que cayeron y luego desaparecieron frente mis ojos.-Ahora lloraba de impotencia, era una historia real pero inverosímil y ellos no iban a creerla.

Mas tarde pensaron en la posibilidad de que la muchacha estuviera loca y lo mejor era trasladarla.

-Selena, necesitamos algunos datos.

-¿Para que?

-Para llevarte a un lugar adecuado para ti.-Supo al momento lo que significaba.

-Ni hablar.

Ya sabia que no le iban a creer pero tampoco podía demostrar que ella también poseía esos poderes, la estudiarían como un bicho raro, lo único que conocía de aquella situación por la que siempre fue marginada era que sus padres adoptivos conocían la verdad, ellos no poseían esos dones como les gustaba llamarlos y que era algo maravilloso que la hacia especial.

Salio corriendo del lugar, se adentro en un callejón, cerró los ojos fuertemente y dijo hogar, desapareció.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en casa, era un lugar raro, otras veces al hacerlo la habían transportado inmediatamente a su casa.

Cuando se fijo un poco mas se percato que se encontraba delante de una clase de muchachos que la miraban sorprendidos, en Hogwarts no permitían a los alumnos esa clase de magia.

El profesor la llevo al director, el cual la miraba sonriendo, pues sus facciones eran reconocibles.

-Pequeña, no estés asustada, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…-La muchacha no respondió, era un extraño y esa lección la había aprendido bien.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar pero yo se porque estas aquí...

-¿a si?

-Estas aquí porque eres especial, tú posees algo en tu interior que nadie tiene.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿Tú tienes poderes?

-No sé de qué me hablas.-No podía fiarse de nadie aquello podía ser una trampa.

-Te lo mostrare.-El hombre se acerco a ella y le mostro un simple hechizo de levitación de objetos.

-Imposible.

-Créelo pequeña.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo con un poco mas de confianza, lo acababa de ver y sus ojos no podían haberla traicionado tan fácilmente.

-En tu hogar.

-No, este sitio no lo es.

-Claro que si, cuando viste a esos tipos, tu subconsciente busco respuestas y al pedir poder ir a tu hogar te trajo aquí porque perteneces a este lugar aunque nunca antes hayas estado.

-Todavía no lo….-Pero un muchacho irrumpió en la conversación.

La muchacha se giro viendo a un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, vestido con traje y corbata acercase decididamente al hombre que decía que era el director.

-Hola Dumbledore.

-Zabinni.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-La comunicación de la entrada ilegal de una muchacha a nuestro mundo.

-¿Ilegal?

-Por supuesto, sabes que la puerta está sellada nadie pueda entrar y salir de este mundo, ella tiene que haber hecho algo para romper el conjuro.

-No sé cómo ha podido entrar en este momento se lo estaba preguntando. ¿Pequeña como apareciste aquí?

-No lo sé.

En ese momento el fénix irrumpió en la habitación consumiéndose, creándose una niebla en la que Dumbledore aprovecho para decir a la muchacha que pensase en sus padres reales y seria transportada. Selena lo hizo sin rechistar, desapareciendo de escena.

Zabinni quería encontrarla a toda costa, podía alterar el orden que se había establecido.

Selena apareció en una gran habitación, estaba llena de polvo, no había sido visitada en años, era una habitación espaciosa con una gran librería a la derecha y un poco más allá una foto de un muchacho rubio y ojos grises que extrañamente le era familiar, junto al cuadro un anillo y una carta oscurecida por el paso del tiempo.

_**Mi amor, este anillo siempre perteneció a mi familia, esta encantado y solo encaja en el dedo de un integrante de la familia.**_

_**Lo que quiero decir con esto es que quiero que formes parte de mi familia, de mi vida por mucho que tenga que enfrentarme a aquellos que me dieron la vida.**_

No lo dio tiempo a leer mas, oyó unos pasos cerca de la habitación, la habían seguido, necesitaba esconderse un lugar donde nadie la encontrara y sin darse cuenta apareció en otra habitación, cuando observo más detenidamente vio que se encontraba debajo de un árbol.

Había muchas fotos del muchacho que había visto antes y una muchacha de pelo castaño, aquellas fotos le trajeron una nostalgia a la que no encontraba explicación.

En ese momento le embargaron miles de preguntas, quería conocer todo sobre su vida y si para ello tenía que entregarse lo haría, salió del árbol, donde la esperaban un grupo de personas reunidas por el director de la escuela.

-Luna ¿esa muchacha no te recuerda a alguien?-Le pregunto Ginny, totalmente sorprendida por la semejanza.

-No puede ser, es imposible.

La muchacha estaba cubierta de polvo y con alguna magulladura cogió la mano de un hombre pelirrojo.

-Tranquila, ya paso todo, yo me llamo Ron y el hombre con gafas es Harry.

-Ustedes se parecen a los de la foto de ahí dentro.-Dijo sin más.

-Supongo que Hermione siempre nos tuvo cariño.

-¿Hermione?

-Si, bueno ella murió hace años.-Algo dentro de Selena le decía que eso era mentira pero como explicarlo.

Poco después Zabinni llego, cogió a la muchacha de la muñeca de tal forma que la hizo llorar.

-Además de escapar, eres una ladrona.

-No lo soy.

-Ese anillo, no es tuyo, lo cogiste de la mansión Malfoy.

-Si pero siento que me puede ayudar.

-No seas mentirosa, las cosas que no te pertenecen no se cogen.

-Pero…-Una voz detrás de ellos paro la conversación.

-Si la pertenece.

-¿Y tú que sabrás?

-El sabe de lo que habla.-Una cuarta voz dio lugar, Selena sintió que con ellos estaría a salvo se acerco para abrazarlos pese a que no los conocía.

-¿Quiénes os creéis para hablarme así?

-Alguien mucho más noble que tu Blaisse.

-No puedes ser tú, te vi muerto.

-Accio.- el anillo se acerco y encajo a la perfección en el dedo del hombre rubio.-Sabes tan bien como yo que solo alguien a la familia Malfoy puede llevar este anillo.

-Draco.-Dijo en un susurro.

-Aquí me tienes.

-Ya claro lo puedes haber embrujado y ahora me dirás que la sangre sucia de Granger también esta viva.- Escupió Zabinni

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi mujer, por cierto no te la he presentado, Hermione Jane Malfoy.

-Encantada de volver a verte Pansy, al final me hiciste caso. Cuánto tiempo sin veros amigas, Ginny Luna, habéis cambiado mucho.-Dijo acercándose a las muchachas para abrazarlas.

-No puede ser nosotros os vimos muertos, incluso os enterramos.-Dijo Harry totalmente sorprendido.

Empezaron a explicar la historia:

_En otro lado mucho más alejado Hermione y Draco, luchaban él uno contra él otro, no podían evitarlo. Oyeron como todos pararon y vieron la situación en la que se encontraba el niño elegido._

_-Draco, tenemos que acabar esto o tú o yo. No hay cabida en este mundo para nuestro amor._

_-Lo sé, Hermione pero prefiero ser yo el que acabe con esto._

_-Nos veremos en el otro lado mi amor._

_-Te esperare._

_-Avada kedavra.-Dijeron los dos al unisonó. Apuntando a dos mortifagos que se encontraban cerca de ellos_

_Los potentes rayos crearon una gran explosión, seguida de una gran humareda, acto que los muchachos aprovecharon para escapar por la puerta mientras todos dirigían la mirada hacia el lugar, lo que Harry aprovecho para lanzar la maldición asesina a Voldemort que caía fulminado. Muchos mortifagos decidieron escapar por el portal que el muchacho había creado, en vista de aquello cerro inmediatamente de manera que no se volviera a abrir nunca, los dos mundos nunca volverían a estar conectados._

_Las primeras en llegar a la escena fueron Luna y Ginny que utilizaron un hechizo para cambiar la apariencia de los mortifagos por la de los muchachos, cuando todos llegaron, ellas se hacían las sorprendías incluso llorando para hacerlo mas creíble, Hermione yacía muerta en el suelo y un poco más lejos, debido a la onda expansiva yacía Draco._

-Lo siento mi amor pero fue un truco ellos deseaban estar juntos y esperando un bebe era normal que quisieran escapar.-Dijo Ginny a Harry

-¿Tu también lo sabías, Luna?

-Si, siento habértelo ocultado

-¿Yo soy ese bebe?-Pregunto Selena esperanzada con haber encontrado a sus padres.

-No pequeña, yo perdí al bebe en el viaje hacia el mundo muggle, poco después te tuvimos a ti pero los mortifagos que habían escapado nos perseguían y no queríamos darte esa vida por eso te dejamos con unos amigos míos, nunca pensamos que te encontrarían.-Hermione abrazo a la niña, al fin se sentía querida y completa.

Todos miraban con ternura aquella escena, Hermione y Draco abrazaban a su hija.

-¿Ahora querrás recuperar el poder supongo?-Pregunto Zabinni, le gustaba su puesto pero Draco era mucho más apropiado.

-Supongo que no solo quiero tener una vida familiar tranquila, lejos de prejuicios, solo deseo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Entiendo. Te buscaremos un buen puesto.

-Gracias.

-Queda un asunto sin resolver. ¿Cómo llego aquí Selena si la puerta estaba cerrada?

-Fácil.- Apareció el viejo mago.

-Dumbledore.-Dijeron todos.

-Mucho gusto, volver a verles señor Malfoy, señorita Granger. En lo relativo a Selena, todo tiene que ver con una antigua profecía, como decía…-Se atuso la barba.- A si Donde la sangre más sucia y la más limpia se unen aparecerá la luz de un nuevo y renovado mañana donde toda la verdad será descubierta y el rencor se olvidara.

Todos comenzaban a entender el significado de aquellas palabras, gracias a Selena la barrera entre ambos mundo se había roto.

Todos volvieron a sus hogares, Draco, Hermione y Selena restauraron la mansión Malfoy.

La familia de Zabinni siguió en el poder durante un tiempo, mas tarde la familia Potter subiría al poder tras unas votaciones en las cuales resulto ganador, ellos cambiaron muchas cosas, mucha gente con poderes de hijos muggles pudieron volver a Hogwarts.

El odio, el rencor, la traicion, el dolor, todos esos sentimientos quedaron en el olvido, fueron remplazados por el perdón y el amor y es que el tiempo cura todo.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que me han seguido y me han posteado y a los que me hayan seguido desde las sombras, todos me habeis ayudado a continuar este fic, GRACIAS DE CORAZON y solo me queda despedirme hasta otro fic  
Si les gusto de verdad, recomiendelo a sus amigos (que forma de hacerme publicidad)


End file.
